


Keystone

by Cynara



Category: JAG, Quantum Leap, The Pretender, The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynara/pseuds/Cynara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casade, Washington. Time travel. Nefarious doings. Yes, a fine vacation spot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keystone

**Author's Note:**

> This work would not have been completed but for a very diligent plot bunny feeder. Yes, you, there in the back.
> 
> I've left the *internal thoughts* as they were.
> 
> EDIT Now with hard returns removed! Thanks, AO3 team!

The darkly handsome man was working intensely with the clay under his fingertips. Around Jarod, the small motel room showed signs of frantic creativity; montages taped up everywhere, small knickknacks strewn across the bureau.

Dragging his thumb down repeatedly, he started to smile at the face, his cheeks held high. A blue light bloomed over him, obscuring Jarod. As it cleared, another man was revealed, this one with his face faintly marked with laugh-wrinkles and sandy-brown hair daubed with a white patch above one eye.

Sam Beckett looked down at his hands on the clay, eyes opening wide. On one side the face was in peaceful repose. The other side was bare skull marked with small rubber cylinders.

"Oh, Boy."

 _"Theorizing that one could time travel within his own lifetime, Dr. Sam Beckett stepped into the Quantum Leap accelerator and vanished .... He woke to find himself trapped in the past, facing mirror images that were not his own and driven by an unknown force to change history for the better. His only guide on this journey is Al, an observer from his own time, who appears in the form of a hologram that only Sam can see and hear. And so Dr. Beckett finds himself leaping from life to life, striving to put right what once went wrong and hoping each time that his next leap will be the leap home."_

 _There are Pretenders among us. Geniuses with the ability to become anyone they want to be._

In 1963, a corporation known as the Centre isolated a young Pretender named Jarod, and exploited his genius for their research.

Then one day, their Pretender ran away....

A pale shoulder rose and fell in the even rhythm of breathing mimicking both its owner and its owner's sleep companion. Jim Ellison stirred, head turning to his bedmate. A gentle smile spread across his face before he reached over for a kiss. "Come on, Chief. Time to get up."

The head of Blair Sandburg lifted up, the curtain of curly hair falling back from the beard-shadowed jaw. "Already?" Blair pushed up from the bed, chest hair in much evidence.

"Jim..." He looked at the large detective still under the blankets, looking back at him. "Get up." He punctuated the statement by pulling down the blankets sharply. Blair smiled as Jim glared at him and clutched the blankets. Rolling his eyes, Sandburg went downstairs.

Ellison finished getting out of bed, grinning to himself. He followed downstairs.

* * *

Al had the top down on the borrowed convertible, melancholy music on loud. *There are advantages to being brass.* It was not as nice as his own car but then he'd still be in the desert without taking the transport plane up the coast. A twinge of guilt flashed through him at being so far away from the Project. *Doctor's orders.* The staff psychologist had relieved him until he went for some R&R. *Verbena, you better know what you're doing.* He should be there in case Sam leaped. Al didn't exactly trust Ziggy's 'calculation' for Sam's next leap.

Of course he had issues after Sam's leaps for his family. How couldn't he? Al had lived through a lot worse than a few nightmares. So what if his time in 'Nam was a little close to the surface? It had been one doozy of a leap. First having the 16 year old Sam at the Project, then Sam being a S.E.A.L. in Vietnam. At least now there was a reason for those long years of captivity. Tom Beckett was alive.

* * *

Sam stepped back from the half-sculpted skull. Bending down, he could see little labels penned on the lengths of eraser. Turning, he took in the room. Whoever he had leaped into wasn't a neat freak. Sam pulled away one of the many pages taped to the walls.

"Fortunes?" The paper was covered with the little slips of cookie Confucius. Sam looked back at the skull. Clearly 'he' was a forensic anthropologist or forensic artist. *Maybe the latter.* Underneath all the paper there looked to be a very nondescript motel. For all the clutter, there didn't seem to be a newspaper anywhere.

Sam removed some more montages off the TV and turned it on. He was at least in the 1980s, given the number of channels the set got. He flipped stations repeatedly. Finally he found a morning show. Maybe he'd recognize something; too bad they didn't include the year with the time and date stamp. Walking to the bathroom, he peered at 'himself' in the mirror.

There was something feral about the face that looked back at him. The long cheekbones were covered in dark stubble and the hair was cut short. Reaching up to his own cheek, Sam felt the first beginnings of a beard.

*Since Al's not here...* It took a moment for him to find the shaver. In the however many years that he'd been leaping, Sam had gotten pretty good at shaving by feel. The electric was nice though.

* * *

The lights were dimming on and off, slightly erratically but only down to half power. Personnel calmly walked at double-time to their posts while others moved out of the way.

"Ziggy, what's going on?!" The statuesque black woman asked the question of the air as she strode through an automatic door.

"My father has leaped. Accessing time. April 10th, 1997. Our visitor is experiencing distress."

Verbena continued further into the room and through a keypadded door. As the door closed behind her, the lights went up in the Waiting Room. Her eyes showed her Doctor Beckett prowling like a caged animal, patting down the walls.

"I know you can hear me!" Jarod shouted as he tried to take in the whole room at once. The matte white walls were disorienting in their regularity. Each way he turned looked the same. Even his clothes were white. "What are you going to do now that you've got me?! I'm not your rat any more!"

Doctor Beeks regarded the visitor carefully. It was disturbing 'seeing' Sam act this way. She activated the microphone pick-up. "Sir, you are safe. Please make yourself comfortable. This seems strange but you will return home shortly."

"Are you there, Sydney!? Miss Parker!? I'm not doing it any more!! These walls won't hold me!!!"

Verbena punched another button. "Ziggy, I need..."

* * *

Blair walked into Major Crimes ahead of Jim.

"Sandburg. My office." The imposing black man pointed sharply at the door behind him. He lifted his chin as the shorter man came forward. "You too, Ellison." He waited as they entered and pulled the door shut behind them. He walked behind the large desk. "You're aware that Cascade Paper has been doing some construction recently." He waited for the nods, before pushing forward a file. "Two days ago their crews found some remains."

"Human?" Blair opened the folder before Jim took it from him.

"Why are you giving this to us?" Jim started skimming the file.

"Yes, they're human. That's about all we know for certain. The mayor has dropped this one in my lap. He's afraid it's going to blow up in our faces." Simon smiled with gritted teeth. "Okay, his face. There are already protesters... protesting. What, Sandburg?"

"So, are these recent or is it a historical site?" He looked between the two cops.

Simon turned to Jim. "That's the second reason. So far there is nothing conclusive one way or the other. Cascade Paper is getting impatient..."

"And whether it's a crime scene or a salvage site is up in the air." Blair looked at the two men staring at him. "Hey, what else could be the problem?"

Simon sighed and turned back to Ellison. "I want two things out of you." He turned a little towards Blair as well. "Keep things calm down there until it's settled whether this is a police matter. And do your best to figure out if it is." Simon leaned back in his chair and looked at the door in encouragement.

"Guess it's time for us to go." Jim got up and he waited for Sandburg to follow before opening the door.

* * *

Sam wondered what was taking Al so long. He'd shaved and showered, rooted around the small refrigerator and found the laptop and personal papers of his host. Beyond the wallet contents and what looked to be a copy of his resume, there were just reconstruction notes and takeout menus. He should have someplace to go. *Where?*

* * *

Al pulled into a tiny full-service gas station and diner, the kind he thought only still existed in the desert. These parts of Washington State seemed to be almost as populated. Leaving the car with the uniformed grease monkey, he went inside the small shop.

From the stoolless counter he could tell that at certain times of year, they at least hoped for tourists. Al slid into one of the booths. At the far end the regulars were bent over their coffee mugs.

The waitress came over and before she could even set down the menu Al rattled off his order. She smiled before shouting it to the cook. Putting the menu back, she grabbed a spray bottle and a small stack of newspaper.

"Could I see that? Just that top section." Al looked at the small picture. The article he gave a passing glance; it was the picture that interested him. He'd met Detective Ellison years ago. Al was doing a post-NASA junket, a cheerleading exercise for the career military. He was also scouting talent. Ellison had been a lieutenant, Army. He'd gone on Al's short list for recruits to the Starbright project but it didn't pan out; Ellison was scheduled for other duty.

Al's meal came and he dug in, still looking at the section of newsprint. In Sam's years of leaping, Al was coming to believe there were no coincidences. Al remembered the conversation he was having with Sam about their new Project when he spotted the name in the all branches missing, presumed dead list.

It had been several years later when he finally saw the magazine reporting Captain Ellison's return from the jungles of Peru. Al smiled, thinking just how consuming those early years had been.

"What's the best route to Cascade from here?"

* * *

"They look happy." Blair looked over the construction crew. They were milling around like bored bears.

"Yeah..." Ellison took in the police ribboned dock, the tape stretched across machinery made idle. At the far end, behind some police sawhorses and uniforms, was a motley band of protesters. "Sure Naomi isn't going to drift back into town?"

"Bit far from Nepal." Blair thought a moment. "Java? No."

A man in a suit approached, wind whipping at his tie and rustling his hair. He squinted as he looked at Sandburg's long hair.

"Anthropologist." Jim watched the man's shoulders lower. "I'm Detective Ellison."

"Come this way. We've permitted the Society to use one of the sheds. The foreman halted operations as soon as the bone was spotted."

Jim and Blair exchanged glances behind the man.

It took a moment for the man to push open the sliding door for them to enter. Inside there was a taped off area with a couple of researchers going through the fragments. They had fingerless mitts over their rubber gloves.

"Val!" Blair walked over to the taped boundary. A stocking capped researcher looked up.

"Blair, I didn't know..." She looked over at the at the man behind Blair, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "You're not here to help with the site."

"Actually..."

Jim interrupted. "You understand there is a pending criminal investigation?"

Blair looked back at Jim pointedly before turning back to Val. "I'm doing my ride along. What do you have so far?"

"It's hard to tell." An older man came from further in the building. "This is the jumble from the scoop. When are we going to get clearance for divers?"

"This may be a police matter. Who authorized your access?" Jim looked at the people pawing through the scraps of bone.

Blair tried to get enough attention to smooth things but failed.

* * *

"Al!" Sam took in the red striped robe, morning stubble and ratty slippers. "Hard night?"

"Something like that. Shouldn't you be going to work?"

"If I knew where I was going. Al?!" Sam turned to see what Al was looking at. It was the face reconstruction.

"No won..."

"I'm a forensic specialist." Sam held up the identification badge. The picture matched his reflection, listing his name as Jarod Q. Toussaud. "What am I here for?"

Al looked down at the handlink. "It's April 10th, 1997. Outside, it is cascad..." Al hit the link and it squawked. "Cascade, Washington. You have a slicker?" He finally took in the rest of the room other than the half face and Sam. "Been redecorating?'

Sam tipped his head to one side, raised his eyebrows and rolled his eyes up.

"Didn't find a Day Planner?" He spotted the laptop half-buried on the nightstand. "Anything on that?"

Sam tried to follow Al's line of sight, eventually just knocking things away before finding the laptop. "Looks like it's running something." He turned the display toward Al.

Al hit some buttons on the handlink. He whistled before turning to Sam. "Okay, I'm going to go back and find out what Ziggy thinks you're supposed to do. Maybe you're here on Convention, or something..." The Imaging door opened and Al was swallowed up as it closed.

Sam looked away from where his friend had been, facing the television still playing on mute. Grabbing the remote he turned the sound back up to go with the protesters behind a police barricade and annoyed construction workers sitting on still equipment. The reporter voiceover explained what had been found.

* * *

Blair watched on as Ellison and Professor Hargreas laid into each other in a battle of words. He glanced over at Val who was still laying out the fragments in some sense of order. They exchanged pained smiles.

"Sandburg." Jim bellowed. Once he had the anthropologist's attention, he started out of the warehouse.

Blair followed Jim. After a moment, he started to speak. "What was that..."

"What was that about, Sandburg?"

Blair's eyes went wide. "Jim..."

The detective lifted a finger as he continued walking. He could hear a camera crew. "Later."

Blair followed where Jim's attention had turned. "Joy."

* * *

"Ziggy! What do you have for me?" Al came out of the Imaging Room quickly, robe flapping.

"Not before you brush and shave." The breathy voice continued. "That was a very sophisticated search program. Accessing hundreds of databases without leaving a trail."

Al bit back the snappy retort as he headed for the Waiting Room, straightening his robe and raking a hand through his hair as he went. Whatever was going on in the past was a little more complicated than a flipped out forensic anthropologist. The admiral received the salutes of the guards by the outer door as he entered.

"And I'd thought you'd gone to dress? Guess I'm not _that_ important." Jarod's head lolled to one side, eyes burning intently. Even in the straitjacket he looked coiled to strike.

Crazy... like a fox. Al leaned closer to the observation window. "Who are you really, Toussaud?"

"Funny, I was going to ask you that, Mr.... Or haven't they told you either?" He grinned back ferally.

"You'll refer to me as Admiral. Who are you, Jarod?"

He righted his head and stared. "Why don't you tell me?"

* * *

Al found a parking space near the police building. Pulling the key out, he felt a little silly. He doubted that Ellison would even remember him. However, he'd come this far out of his way. He opened the door and made his way across the street.

* * *

"Jim, what is bothering you?"

"They were messing with the site."

Blair looked away for a moment before turning back. "They're archaeologists. Not to mention that lot was from a backhoe cut. Do you really think the crew called at the first sign of bone?"

"They were getting fibers mixed all in."

"You could see that? That's great!"

"What's the point of wearing gloves?!"

"Jim, could you tell what _kind_ of fiber?"

Ellison looked at Blair while pulling into the garage.

"Acrylic or acrylic blend. Think it through."

"If it was a historical site... But it's not. Not yet." He opened his door and got out.

"Jim." Blair rushed to catch up with the longer legged detective. He got in the elevator just as the doors closed. "Do you ever worry about whether your scenes are of historical significance? I'll talk to Val."

The elevator doors opened and they headed for Major Crimes. Inside, Blair looked speechlessly at the man sitting by Jim's desk.

"Ellison." Captain Banks stood by his open office door. He waited impatiently as his detective rolled his head at Sandburg. "My office. Now."

The door shut before Blair could follow. Able to hear the tone even through the door, he turned back to Jim's desk. "Commander Calavicci?!" He looked closer at the man. "This is so cool! Um, Blair Sandburg." He stuck out his hand.

Al shook the offered hand. "You're a detective?" He took in the earrings under the long hair.

"I'm Ellison's observer. Anthropologist. Man. Do you know Jim?"

Al noticed the stance the kid took as he asked the question. All the puppy-dog eagerness bled away. "Sort of. Do I know you?"

"Me? No. I'm sorry. Just that I was really into the moon missions."

Al smiled. "Didn't think anyone remembered them."

"Not remember them?"

Al frowned as he looked at the door. "Is that going to take long?"

"Simon's pretty good at condensing the Mayor." Hargreas must have called as soon as they left the shed. "What do you mean by 'sort of'?"

"We've met briefly. It was a long time ago."

Banks' office door opened and Jim stepped out. "Chief..."

"Why didn't you tell me you knew Commander Calavicci?"

Jim looked at the man. Dimly he recalled a younger officer. "Captain..."

"Admiral. Call me Al. So, this is what you did after the Army?"

"Do you have a point?"

Al was mildly surprised while Blair was half apoplectic.

"Jim..."

"We've got a case, remember? Admiral." Jim strode to the door and out.

"Nice meeting you." Blair then ran to follow.

"What the hell was that about? Come on, you know Simon was just pissed because the Mayor chewed him a new one. You shouldn't have laid into Hargreas so hard." Blair followed as Jim got into the truck, jumping in quickly. "Talk to me."

Jim drove for several minutes before responding. "I met the Admiral a long time ago, back when he was a Captain. This was after the space program had trimmed the manned missions."

"Before Peru."

"I'd just made lieutenant. He was doing interviews."

"That's not what this is about."

"After I came back, I just couldn't see staying in the military. 18 months. Seems small against six years."

It took Blair a moment to place the reference. The commander's time in Viet Nam had been alluded to in some little article he'd found as a child. Naomi and his junior self had a long talk about it. "I don't see what that has to do with anything. Is there something I should know about the interviews?"

"I wasn't a Sentinel then, remember?"

* * *

Sam wasn't sure this was the best way, but with Al gone, possibly 'rebuilding' Ziggy if his expression was anything to go by, he had to go on instinct. And his instinct was that Dr. Jarod Q. Toussaud was here to help with whatever was happening at the docks.

Stepping out of the elevator, he went to the door marked Major Crime. He knew the case belonged to one Detective Ellison. Thanks to the stock footage the station played between pans of the wharf, he figured he'd recognize the detective fast enough.

"Al." He said it sotto voice, long years of leaping training him that much. It took a moment for the man sitting by the desk to turn.

"Sam, what are you doing..." The words were bit off as Al looked up from the handlink and saw himself. "Oh, boy!"

Sam turned sharply to the side before more carefully looking forward. Two Als, one more colorfully dressed than the other. In a room full of detectives he couldn't very well leave and return, nor have a conversation with a hologram only he could see or hear.

"Sam!" Al watched on as Sam approached the desk only to veer away.

"Can I help you?" A well dressed man asked in clipped tones.

"I was coming to see Detective Ellison." Sam held up the ID.

"You just missed him. Why don't you talk to the Captain?" Rafe walked over to the closed door and rapped on it.

"Come in!"

Rafe opened the door and stuck his head in. "Dr. Toussaud is here, should I send him in?" He leaned back to wave in the doctor as Banks shrugged his shoulders.

As Sam stepped inside he noticed Al, 'present' Al, get up and leave. Then the door was pulled shut. He waited for Al to walk through the door.

"Dr. Toussaud?" Simon leaned over his desk to shake hands while trying to place Toussaud.

"The remains at Cascade Paper?" Sam noticed the big man shift in 'recognition', before sitting down.

"You've just missed Ellison and Sandburg. Have you been down there yet?"

"I've just gotten in." Sam hoped that would be convincing. "I understand things are, fragmentary?"

"So far it's one scoop. Maybe you could look at what they've found? If it's not a crime scene, I'd like my detective back."

Sam smiled and took his leave. Once out of the office and Major Crime he looked down the hallways. "Al." When his friend didn't appear, he punched the elevator door button. Stepping into the empty car, he looked back at his reflection in the smooth metal as the doors slid shut. "So far so good."

* * *

"Tell me you've found something." The sharply dressed woman leaned close to the face lit by a computer screen.

"I'm sure Broots is working as fast as he can." The older man came out of the shadows.

"Actually, I think I have. I am." He looked between the woman and the man and back, his motions increasingly agitated.

"Let me see." The woman turned the monitor to her. "What is this, planning to purchase a Hertz franchise?"

The man at the terminal opened and closed his mouth until a hand rested on his shoulder.

"Let him explain, Miss Parker. Broots, what should we be seeing?"

"Well, Jarod has to have a vehicle, right? Okay, so not always, but it's impossible to track Grey Hound passengers. Eventually, he gets wheels."

"Get to the point." Miss Parker exhaled smoke through her thin nose before taking another drag.

"So you're looking at rental records?" He squeezed the shoulder and stepped back slightly.

"Right. Well, it's a long shot but he likes to use his name and it's not the most common. Anyway, I have one." Broots looked up at Miss Parker expectantly.

"Great. Probably someone having their alignment checked."

"Not unless it's a Bentley and the mechanic is coming in on the Queen Mary." He smiled at the petulant expression. "He's had it for nearly a week. Rented from an airport location. What are the other routes out of Cascade?"

Broots turned back and then faced Miss Parker. "Train, bus, hitchhiking, ferry..."

"I get it. Leaves us looking at the one point of departure he isn't contemplating using."

"Unless he is thinking we'll think that. Then again, he could be planning on us thinking that's what he's thinking..."

"Don't strain yourself, Broots." Miss Parker turned away. "Sydney. What is your boy up to?" She exited without listening for the answer that didn't come.

* * *

Blair stuck his head into the warehouse. Seeing only Val and another 'assistant', he stepped inside. It didn't take long for his approach to be noticed.

"Dr. Hargreas around?" He looked from side to side. "I know Jim came on a little strong."

"Blair." Val got up and picked her way to and under the yellow tape. "Skip the song and dance. Oh, this is Jerry." The other man turned and waved. "What are you really here for?" She smiled good naturedly.

"Jim's a little worried about fiber contamination. From the mitts."

Val looked down, then up before realization spread across her face.

"I know, not normally a concern. Don't worry about it. So are the mute bones speaking yet?"

Val laughed. "Not in an Athapascan dialect I know. We don't have much here. Assorted post-cranial. I'd give anything for a femur right now."

"Would a tibia or ulna do?"

Blair turned to the voice. He and Val looked at the dark haired man.

"I'm Jarod. Dr. Jarod Toussaud." Sam extended his hand which Blair shook. Val held up her hands surgeon-style before giving a short wave.

"Can I see some credentials?" Ellison stepped through the warehouse door.

Sam proffered the pocket badge.

"That should be simple enough to check."

"What are you checking _now_ , Detective?" Professor Hargreas came from the far end of the warehouse. As he neared, the professor scrutinized the new figure.

"Dr. Jarod Toussaud." Sam was met in the handshake. "Forensic anthropology."

"Finally someone that can be of use." The professor looked sharply at Ellison before drawing the newly introduced doctor towards the taped off area.

Before Jim could say anything, he caught the look from Blair. He headed back towards the door.

"Jim, you have been pissy since we got this case. Is there _something_ that you're not telling me?" Blair watched as Jim swung his head. "Play nice with others or no Wonderburger."

"When are we going to know if this is a criminal investigation or an archaeological dig?"

Sam looked over the laid out remains. "Vertebrae, rib fragments. No phalanges, carpals or metacarpals." He looked up. "Doesn't that seem odd?"

Val looked ready to state the obvious.

"With that much thoracic preservation?"

"Maybe predators got at the arms before silting?" Jerry shrugged his shoulders as Val and Doctor Toussaud turned toward him.

"It's all conjecture until excavation." Professor Hargreas stated.

"It would help if you'd approve diving." Blair turned, feeling eyes on him.

* * *

Al looked at the yellow pages in the phone booth. This had been a futile exercise and now he'd have to spend the night in Cascade. Well, it had been nice running into the kid. His finger landed on the ad for 2400 Court Motel. He'd be able to make good time the next morning.

At a distance, a second Al looked on. "This is just damn weird." Punching buttons on the link, he opened the Imaging Room door and stepped through. He didn't remember any of this and Sam hadn't had enough time to change things that much. He went over to Ziggy's main terminal. Punching in some codes, he accessed the Project logs. Al whistled.

"Something I should know about, Admiral?" Dr. Beeks came up from behind.

"Just noticed something funny about the date. That Sam's at."

"Have you learned anything about our visitor?"

"Uh. Doctor Toussaud? He's on vacation or conference or something. He was doing a facial reconstruction in his motel room. Job stress?"

She rolled her eyes before continuing to the Waiting Room.

Al walked down the corridor to his office. He didn't like lying to Verbena, even if she was a shrink. However, if she knew that Al had just happened to have been in Cascade for his forced 'vacation'... Could he have not remembered in one timeline so when Sam got to starting a new one Al wouldn't have problems with the Committee? "Circular." Besides, it was just happenstance. Right? Why did Ellison sound familiar? He entered his code on the keypad and stepped inside. "Ziggy, display a picture of Detective Ellison, Cascade Washington circa 1997." Al's jaw dropped as the image of a man in a tux with an award resolved on the screen. Standing next to him was a shorter man with what looked to be long hair pulled back.

"Is there something wrong, Admiral?"

"No. Replace it." One of his stock images played on the screen.

"Detective James Ellison, Cascade Police Department. Formerly Captain James Ellison, Army Rangers. Oh, that's interesting."

"Spit it out."

"I see he came back from the dead too. Also, you met him when he was a new lieutenant. Is that why you went to see him?"

Al scowled.

"You didn't connect the detective to the captain until you saw the picture. Just as you didn't know you had been in Cascade, Washington at the time that my father is now."

"And." Al waited for Ziggy's cutting remark. Then the lights went out.

* * *

Jim's jaw was twitching as Blair followed him to a far corner. "Come on, man. They're archaeologists, not kiln operators." Jim looked back querulous. "Like the frogmen wouldn't destroy evidence? Look, saltwater is pretty destructive, so if this is a crime scene, you'll need as many pieces as you can get. On the other hand, if it is a historical site, not doing it this way _will_ destroy the record."

Jim pushed his tongue around inside his mouth. "Okay." With that he walked back to the others. Addressing Professor Hargreas, Jim took charge. "When can you have your team in place?"

* * *

Jarod held his knees as he slumped inside the cramped duct. After a few breaths, he started crawling. The vent system was fairly clean but then the Centre did like to avoid 'sick building' disease. They earned that distinction by their works instead.

* * *

"I need power and I need it now." Al's order was greeted by a mild blue glow. "Ziggy!"

"The emergency system has also been affected. This is from the safeguard supply."

Al sighed and pulled out a cigar and Zippo. Lighting the one with the other he spoke. "Assessment."

"They were very thorough."

"And?!" Al really hated Ziggy's dramatics.

"I'm not going to know more until they bring up power on the security system. Remember?"

Al turned and drew on the cigar. The safeguard system existed solely to make sure all computer systems could save before powering down, and was connected only to the offices and labs. Ziggy of course was on an autonomous supply. "What about the Accelerator and Imaging Room?"

"There has not been a meltdown."

"But."

"The Imaging Chamber is not at optimal capacity."

Al closed his fingers over his eyes. "What is taking them so long?" Just as he spoke the emergency power went up, including the claxons.

"Cut those off." The claxons went silent. "What about those security tapes?"

* * *

Jim held up a hand. "Before, you said we were holding _you_ up. Yet you can't have you people down there for _how_ long?"

Blair latched onto an arm as Jim started to walk. Facing him, "It's not that simple. Most salvage archaeology, most archaeology is done on land. It's a very recent subdiscipline." Blair turned to Professor Hargreas. "People or equipment?"

"Since they have their own tanks--"

"When can you get the major equipment in?"

"They'll start loading it and driving as soon as I call. They can be here sometime tomorrow."

"Make the call." Jim just stood until the professor went to find a phone. Then he turned to Blair. "You have something up your sleeve."

"Most of archaeology is done by volunteers. Trained volunteers--"

Val broke in. "Professor Hargreas doesn't dive. And where are you going to come up with enough scuba certified volunteers on such short notice?"

Blair looked just a little taken aback. Any dig needed a site supervisor. "Well, we could teach some of the frogmen."

Val smiled. Jim turned to Sandburg.

Sam wondered where Al was. Jarod Toussaud's papers showed that he was not only dive certified but had actually done a few underwater excavations. "I can oversee." Sam reviewed his limited memories for any dive experience, hoping Al would show up well before that time.

"See." Blair turned Jim around. "We better get to it with the frogmen." He started walking away, pulling Jim in his wake. Then he turned around. "Where are you staying?"

Sam blurted out, "2400 Court Motel."

"Breakfast tomorrow? I'll pick you up." He and Jim continued out of the warehouse.

* * *

Al looked at the screen, his office still lit at emergency level. Their visitor had contorted out of the straitjacket and was now literally climbing the wall. That it looked like it was Sam making his escape... Even though the kid had gotten over his fear of heights, seeing 'Sam' that far above the floor as he tried to snag the vent with a sleeve buckle and pull the cover free...

"How did this slip your notice?" Ziggy didn't dignify the question with a reply. Al held his breath as Jarod swung out and then climbed up the 'jacket. He let it out as Jarod tried to close the vent and finally gave up on the bent metal.

"Shortly thereafter he cut the power." Ziggy resumed the record at the beginning. Again it appeared that Sam was struggling out of the straitjacket.

"Ziggy." The tape stopped and then the screen went blank. "Where is he now?" He waited for a response. "Ziggy?!?"

* * *

Jim just shook his head. After explaining things to Simon, and Simon's call to the Mayor, Blair had whipped together an entire room of 'tests'. Right now the anthropologist was weaving in and out of the stations of frogmen brushing away dirt as they found buttons, toothpicks, and other small objects, making marks on a clipboard as he walked.

* * *

Jarod dropped out of the vent. The main lights had turned back on and the latest batch of military personnel gone past. He padded down the hallway barefoot, the white turtleneck and 'tights now streaked with grease. He looked over his shoulder before picking up the pace.

Trying to decide which way to go, his gaze drifted to the dark glass of a fire extinguisher case. He looked more carefully at the lighter face, putting his hand up to his face. The reflection followed precisely.

Jarod's eyes went wide and he looked around rapidly. He leaned down, hands to either side of the glass. His hand pulled back, halting as he heard footsteps approaching. Looking around he checked one doorknob after the other until finally a door opened and he ducked inside.

* * *

Miss Parker looked seriously annoyed. After not being able to smoke on the flight, she was locked inside the non-smoking terminal while they conducted some sort of search. She started for the rental desk, glancing up at the ubiquitous monitors playing a smattering of things, all with the volume turned low so as not to interfere with the Muzak. "Jarod."

He was standing baldly behind the reporter talking to two other men. Rather, the reporter was talking to the big one while the shorter one stood by. Jarod looked to be waiting for something. As if he didn't have anywhere else to be.

"What are you up to?" The footage stopped, cutting to the reporter still at the dock, no sight of Jarod to be seen. Miss Parker snarled, realizing it had been tape. She headed off in search of the airport bar, planning to light up and commandeer the lounge TV.

* * *

"Center me on Sam!" Al watched as part of the motel room resolved. He started to hit the link.

"Admiral, full power has not been restored."

Al scowled and then put on a smile.

"Al!" Sam looked on with relief as Al 'entered'. "What took so long?"

"Wasn't able to halt a routine powerdown in time. So, what's going on here?"

Sam decided not to call his friend on the obfuscation. "Tell me you know how to scuba."

Al looked at Sam. "What's been going on?"

Sam's shoulders dropped as he realized just how much of the leap had progressed after Al disappeared. Before he'd had time to tell him anything. "A construction crew tore into a burial..." He watched as Al read the link along with him. "It's not an archaeological site, is it?"

"Not unless that's what you're here to prove. It's still unsolved, but the remains are stored in evidence." Al looked away for a moment.

"What does Ziggy have to say?" Sam went to the small fridge and pulled out a few of the white cartons and placed them in the microwave.

"The probabilities look good." Al got a very distracted look. "I've got to go."

"How do I--" as the door clanged shut, Sam asked, "scuba?"

* * *

"Blair?" Jim looked over at the younger man bent and typing as he sat on the couch.

"I want them to be ready if the equipment comes in early enough for diving tomorrow. That gouge has changed conditions for the site..."

"Just don't stay up all night, Chief." Jim headed upstairs.

"Not at this." Blair's fingers clacked over the keys rapidly.

* * *

Miss Parker gaped at the vehicle before her. It was candy magenta, of Detroit manufacture. She turned. "Where is my car?"

"That's her." The attendant bobbed his head at the car.

Miss Parker looked back it and then turned on the rental person. "Are you insane? I ordered a silver Audi. I am not driving a trailer trash sorority sister's Barbiemobile."

* * *

Jarod looked at the room he had stepped into. Most of the light was coming from a number of computer screens and some more esoteric displays. A large apparatus spanned most of the room with its many parts. His attention was caught by the cloth-covered divider at the far side of the room. Clearly appropriated, it was encrusted with pins of round and diverse shapes.

"Can I help you?" The chestnut-haired woman rose from behind the island. A momentary something passed across her face, only to quickly disappear.

Jarod turned in surprise. Looking at the woman, his gaze dropped to the reflective surface beside her. Again, the face that looked back was not his own but that of a sandy-haired man with a shock of white above one eye. Jarod looked up perplexed.

"Takes a little to get used to it. I'm Sammie."

"Jarod." He looked for the cameras that were surely recording this meeting. "What are you working on?"

"Just rechecking code. Lights up." The lights gradually got brighter, stopping at about two-thirds standard level.

* * *

Al punched at the pillow, rolling onto his back when that still didn't make it more comfortable. "Ziggy--" He cut the sentence short, instead sitting up and turning on the nightstand light. It had been some time since he'd been away from the Project. Fact was, he should be back at the Project. Sam was bound to Leap soon.

If only he'd leap home. There were messages from Tom waiting after Al came out of the Imaging Chamber. Now of course he could remember other times the S.E.A.L. had left word, but it had been a shock. At least as military, Tom understood Sam being out of communication. "Damn it kid, how perfect does it have to be before you'll come home?"

Al stared into space, stunned at what he'd said. Like Sam had any choice?

* * *

Al strode double-time to his office, fingers jabbing at the keypad. "Ziggy!"

"My sensors are fully calibrated, Admiral."

"How long has he been in there?" He became more agitated when the diva AI wasn't forthcoming. "Ziggy!"

"I've done some checking on Doctor Jarod Q. Toussaud."

Al patted himself down for a cigar, and popped it into his mouth, careful not to bite through it as he clamped down on it.

"His file is quite impressive. As are the records of Dr. Riley, Lt. Commander Forrester, and an assortment of police officers, feds, professors--"

"What are you trying to say?"

"His name's Jarod. And he helps the weak and abused."

Al's head turned to one side.

"Avenging those who no longer can."

"So why did you even let me know that he's holed up in Dr. Fuller's lab? Or did you just want to extol Saint Jarod?"

"Not knowing the precise nature of Father's leap, I cannot accurately estimate the time for his leap out. Should Doctor Beckett leap without--"

"How do we get our Jack back in the box?"

* * *

Miss Parker checked the rear view mirror before pulling up to the chic hotel. She threw the door open, almost clipping the valet as she got out. She dropped the keys into his hand distastefully before sweeping into the hotel.

"Miss Parker. My suite key." She extended her elegant right hand. A perturbed look formed as the employee stalled. "Is there a problem?"

* * *

Al closed the trunk and slid behind the wheel. He was just getting ready to pull out when a '62 green Volvo pulled in.

Blair blinked and then got out of his car. It was the Commander--Admiral. Something... "What did you want to talk to Jim about?" He walked over to the convertible.

Al looked up, relaxing when he recognized the kid from the Station. "Nothing."

"Why don't I think that's the truth?" Blair kept his eyes focused on Calavicci.

Al turned away. "Okay, so it's not nothing. I thought he could help, but I was wrong." Al made to back out.

Blair put his hand on the door. "What kind of help?"

Al turned back at the sudden iron in the young man's voice.

Blair recognized pain in the dark eyes that looked up at him. "How about you talk to him at breakfast? He was just in a bad mood yesterday."

"Blair, sorry I'm running late..." Sam pulled the room door shut, jaw dropping slightly when he saw who the anthropologist was talking to.

Al was about to hit the gas until the 'look'. Sam had one too, and he was just as powerless against this one. "Okay. Get in. You too."

Sam walked the rest of the way over as Blair scrambled into the backseat. Sam slid into the passenger seat and pulled the belt across.

* * *

Miss Parker finished getting ready by the mirror. She smiled, noticing the reflection of the flowers in the glass. They at least knew how to acknowledge an error.

She took the elevator down to the lobby. The smile melted when the horrid car was brought round by the valet.

From the attention the case at the dock was getting, this was a slow news town. Fortunately, it gave her somewhere to start with Jarod. Rainier University.

As she drove, her eye was caught by a convertible with the driver and rear seat passenger engaged in a gesticulating conversation. Why couldn't she have gotten a real car?

Sam kept having to look away as Blair and Al talked, both to keep from laughing too hard and to wipe things out of his eyes. As he turned back, he closed his eyes to block out the sight of Al driving with his knees for one of his astronaut stories.

* * *

Jarod followed the path of the small orb as it rolled along the chutes spanning the lab, spinning around wells and dropping onto wheels as it traveled. He smiled as he turned to the woman. "How do we get out of here?"

"Get out of here?"

"I've escaped once before from another location." Jarod looked around, eyes darting.

Sammie waited for this to play out, confused none the less.

"Whatever they've told you you're working on... You _can't_ trust them." Jarod clutched her shoulders.

Sammie covered the hands with her own. "I do. I can't tell you where we are but it's not wherever you're thinking." She watched as he pulled his hands away, searching more frantically. "Where did you escape from?"

His hands shot out wide. "You can't trust the Centre." His head dipped as he searched for the words to convince her.

"This isn't--"

"Dr. Fuller, can I see you a moment about your calculations?" The efficient tones of the Admiral's voice hung in the lab.

Sammie looked back into Jarod's wide eyes. "I'll be there momentarily." After a moment the stillness was broken.

"You're working with them!" Jarod looked around lost, like a caged animal.

"This isn't your Centre." Sammie tried to reach him. "We call it the Project and right now we are trying to save its founder. Take a good look at your reflection. Now, I've got to go." She took a step and turned back. "We're the good guys. Really."

* * *

Jim scanned the parking lot for the 'classic' Volvo, expelling a breath when he didn't see it. Pulling into a stall, he yanked out the keys and opened the door.

Inside the diner, Sandburg was standing while the doctor was sitting in a booth.

"What, it break down..." Jim spotted the admiral, next to Toussaud. "Chief."

"Come on. Hear him out. Please?"

Ellison looked away and rolled his head. "Okay." A 'but' was implicit in his tone. He walked to the table, waiting for Blair before sliding in after the shorter man.

Blair looked at Jim before turning to the wall. "Cool." He started flipping through the song listings on the table's jukebox.

Al smiled, shaking his head a little.

* * *

Al paced in the control room. "What's taking her so long?"

"Doctor Fuller's lab is 41.93 meters distant."

Sammie pushed the door to the control room open. This was unusual; she suspected this had more to do with Jarod than her calculations as she hadn't been here since her orientation tour.

"How's the crunching coming along?" Al searched the young woman for any sign of unease, his own nerves a little frayed.

"Nothing to write to Stockholm. What 'once went wrong' is on the docket?"

"Ziggy is having a little trouble with that." He looked sharply at the sphere containing a pulsating light storm.

"I do not. There is a 75% chance that Doctor Beckett will leap once he identifies--"

"Ziggy."

"And the cause."

Al squint-stared at Ziggy.

"Only 75%? Was there anything else?"

Al fidgeted. "No." As she started for the door he called out, "You think you're on the right track?"

Sammie turned and smiled. "We'll get him home." She then walked away and through the door.

* * *

"Which way to Hargrove Hall?" It was all Miss Parker could do not to shiver as she watched the ring rise and fall with the brow it pierced. She followed the direction the girl flailed her hand towards.

* * *

Blair started digging through his pockets, stopping when Jim pushed over some change. He smiled at the cop before feeding the machine and punching in his selections.

Al looked around, wondering how to get out of this. It was foolish enough when he'd showed up at the police department. Now... Well, the kid he didn't much mind and it wouldn't have mattered if he did; Blair was like a terrier. But this Doctor Toussaud?

Jim shifted ever so slightly, uncomfortable with this situation. He had been rude, and of course Sandburg had to call him on it. Setting up an audience to boot. "So, why did you come to see me?"

"Well, I saw your picture in the paper... This worked for you?"

Jim frowned at the nonsequitor.

"Starting over. After Peru."

Sam tried to read Al and Ellison without being noticed. His Swiss-cheesed memory was no help. What had been happening at the Project?

Blair looked the admiral over, noting the tension staying the seemingly casual posture. "Is this about 'Nam?"

Jim turned sharply before letting his gaze drift back towards Calavicci. "Eighteen months is hardly..."

"Don't--"

Al was cut off by the blond waitress bringing over menus and asking about coffee.

Sam had a dim memory of water up to his chest and a machine gun in his hands. "Tom." He quickly realized that he'd said it out loud.

* * *

Jarod looked around the lab furious, rattling the door--rather trying to as it didn't move even that much. He beat on it in frustration for a moment before turning around. His eye landed on the metal framed screen.

It simply didn't make sense. It had to have been scavenged from somewhere. It was much too big to hide, yet it was still there. He cocked his head, turning to the terminals. Carefully he picked one and started typing fast, the strange face faintly reflected on the glass.

* * *

Al looked at the man pointedly. Shaking it off, he opened the menu.

Sam quickly followed suit.

A little too quickly, drawing Jim's attention. Unable to connect it with anything he dismissed it quickly, also turning to his menu. He looked it over intently, before finally speaking. "Not completely."

Al slowly looked up.

"I had to start living my life again first. Might say I was out of practice; took awhile."

Al nodded at that. Maybe this was like coming home all over again. Sam had been in 'Nam and so had Al. Again. "So, how'd you end up with an observer?"

* * *

Miss Parker tried to make her way against the tide of students surging out of classes. Not only did they slow her down, they also made it impossible to read the doorplates. Finally she simply grabbed one of the more weighted down students. "Which way to Mr. Sandburg's office?"

* * *

Sammie paused slightly before pressing in the code to her door and turning the knob. The lab was as she left it, Jarod sitting on one of the stools.

"Okay, Ziggy. How far did you let him get?" Sammie walked over to the basket of marbles, grabbing a handful and letting them slip one after another onto the ramp.

"There's no need for the Admiral to invest in a shotgun."

Jarod looked around, the voice seeming to come from more than one direction, unlike the intercom. "Wouldn't he have access to an excess of armament?"

Sammie held a small smile in check. "He's got a point. Never heard that expression?" She headed for the terminal Jarod had been at earlier and started typing. "So, what did you two get up to while I was gone?"

"Who is she? Jarod kept looking around, despite not having found a camera earlier.

"Ziggy's the computer. Just who are you, Jarod?" Sammie turned on the stool.

* * *

"Oh look at that food!" The Chamber door closed behind Al as he stared at the plates of waffles and other hearty fare. He looked up, shocked at seeing himself.

Sam made a quick look at Al standing next to him, before turning back to the others.

"...So I pushed the vending machine on him."

"Good thinking, kid." Al wondered at Blair still observing when his first day started like that.

Al punched at the handlink. His eyes went wide and then he looked to Sam. "Something must be wrong with the water out here. Seems a month doesn't go by without some headjob, freelance terrorist, or renegade spook going on a spree."

Sam looked over at his friend, desperate to know why Al had left the Project for Cascade, Washington. How many years ago was this for Al? What had been happening at this time?

Jim tried to figure out what Toussaud was looking at, dropping it when Blair knocked him in the leg with a knee.

"So how did you pick this project?" Al gestured towards Ellison. "Not exactly what I think of first when I hear anthropology. " Al smiled.

"Got lucky. Seriously, more anthropologists are working in urban industrial societies these days. Or doing work like Doctor Toussaud."

Sam turned around at the sound of 'his' name.

"I'll check in with you later, Sam." Al met Sam's eyes as he turned again. "I know. You too." With that the door reopened and Al stepped through.

Jim rubbed his ear, then dug into his food.

* * *

"What is this place? Why have you taken me? _How_ did you take me?"

Sammie turned around. "I can't tell you. No, I _can't_." Sammie placed a hand on Jarod's back, lining him up so he could see the reflection. "We have to get him back."

"That's the second time you've said that. Who is he? Where is he?" A shocked expression rolled over his face. "He hasn't changed places with me!? Tell me that he hasn't changed places!"

"Jarod!" His hands were tight on her shoulders. "Jarod," she carefully put her hand out to his cheek. "It's okay. He's very good."

Jarod couldn't breathe. "No! No. No..." His knees folded. Propped against the island, he leaned into his hands.

Sammie followed him down. Stroking his hair, she guided his head to her. "It's okay. It's weird, this is all weird. It's going to be okay. It's all going to be okay."

* * *

"Whatever it is, it's going to have to wait." Al strode past the navy lieutenant.

"I've already been waiting two hours, sir. I really must have these answers."

Al halted and turned around. He realized he didn't recognize this man. "What's your name?"

The man stiffened into attention. "Lieutenant junior grade William Winston, sir."

"At ease. We'll finish this conversation in my office."

* * *

The four men were finishing up their breakfast.

Jim looked over at Blair. "So, are you coming into the Station?"

"Not today. I've got... Can you drop me at Rainier before you go in?"

Jim just shook his head. He could imagine Sandburg being so worried about whatever he'd call it with the admiral and him that he just forgot the practical matter of needing his car.

Sam spoke up. "I also want to take a look at the laboratory."

Al looked at Sandburg. "You've got a real parking space over there? Take my car."

Blair looked wide-eyed as he caught the keys.

"So, you don't mind an impromptu inspection tour?"

Jim rolled his eyes and smiled wryly. He pushed against the table as he got out of the booth.

* * *

Miss Parker found the office locked. She looked around, frustrated by the milling students. She headed down the hallway, getting the lay of the place.

"Doctor, this is not the time for second thoughts."

Miss Parker stepped back against a closed door at the grating voice. She could still hear talking but not well enough to make out the words. What was Raines doing _here_?

* * *

"What have you found?" Sydney walked behind Broots, bending down.

"My hunch paid off." He hit the rewind button. "Jarod."

Sydney's eyebrow arched.

"What is he doing standing there like that? He's got to know we scan the local feeds." As Broots talked, the footage at the dock played, Jarod standing behind the tall detective and the shorter man who maybe was undercover. Perfectly at ease, as if he was merely waiting, not anxious in the least.

"Broots, book me a flight."

The balding man turned around. "Okay. Sure."

Sydney headed for the door. "And Broots." He turned back. "Keep an eye on Raines while I'm gone."

Broots tried to breathe. Finally he stuttered out, "I can't. I mean, he isn't at the Centre."

Sydney stopped in his tracks. "Where is he? Look into it, Broots." With that he continued out the door.

* * *

Simon looked out of his office before turning back to Jim. "What happened to the kid?" He nodded back to the desk where Al was fidgeting, taking everything in.

"That's Admiral Calavicci. What?"

Simon just shrugged. "How's this case at Cascade Paper going?"

"If the equipment arrives early enough, we'll be diving tonight."

"You mean the frogmen. Jim..." He continued more quietly. "What if you zone down there?"

"I've got it under control. Captain..."

Banks put up a hand. "Save it. I'm not the one you have to convince. How's it working with Toussaud? I'm not going to be getting a call from the Mayor..."

"He's nothing like Professor Hargreas."

"Then get out of here."

* * *

"Let me just drop this at my office and I'll show you the lab." Blair was still in an exceptionally good mood from driving.

"Okay."

In an instant Miss Parker turned at the voice. She had been so focused on Raines that she didn't notice Jarod soon enough to hide from her prey. She was stunned when the two men, Jarod and the short one, Sandburg, walked by completely oblivious.

She had just enough time to recover, to be able to hide before Doctor Raines came out, pulling his oxygen tank. She lost him in the crush of students that spilled streaming out with the bell.

* * *

Al was about to show Lt. Winston out of the office when he was replaced by a Marine Captain. He tried to keep his expression neutral as he followed her to his office door.

"We'll get back to you, Admiral." With an exchange of salutes she departed.

Al stood by the door, hand against it. "Ziggy, tell me who I was just speaking with."

"Captain Winifred Williams of the Marine Corps has just left your office. Are you feeling all right, Admiral?"

"Of course I'm feeling all right. What has Sam done to the timeline?" Al interjected before Ziggy could say anything. "When I came in here, she was a Lt. junior grade. With the Navy. Not to mention _she_ was named _William_ Winston."

"Searching records... I have found a Lieutenant William Winston, junior grade. Please describe."

Al looked upwards in vexation. "Five foot ten, average build, brown hair. I know what he looked like."

"Is this him?" A picture of the lieutenant displayed on the wall.

"Yes." Al walked over to his desk and sat on it. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

* * *

"How'd you do it? How did you bring me here? How do I look like him?" Jarod pointed at the reflection.

"I can't tell you." Sammie bit her lip. "It's a form of aura mapping. Instead of seeing 'you', I see a projection of Doctor Beckett, while people viewing him see a projection of you."

"But the reflection reacts according to what I do." Jarod made faces as he said the statement.

Sammie smiled. "His aura is here and yours is there."

Jarod looked at her. "This could be very dangerous in the wrong hands. You said you were trying to get him back? I take it there have been problems?"

"You could say that." Her work was like solving Fermat's Last Theorem; Beckett must have had the solution before he leapt into the Accelerator. And just as frustrating.

"Maybe you should try leaping the auras back?" Jarod regarded Sammie's eyes go big for a moment. "So, tell me about yourself." He smiled.

* * *

"Home sweet lab away from home." Blair gave a slight flourish to the smallish room.

Sam looked around, noting the shallow lipped metal tops. "Not being used this term?"

"Not this late." Blair pulled a key off the department ring. "So you can lock up and let yourself back in. You've seen the coffee pot and I'll swing by around noon." Blair looked at his watch. "Gotta go!" He held tight to his backpack strap and jogged off.

Sam sat on one of the stools, wondering what Al was up to. Either of them.

* * *

Sydney looked at the small handheld screen with earbuds wedged in his ears. His face reflected his questions as he watched all the footage of Jarod Broots could find.

* * *

"I'm going to warn you, this is usually pretty boring." Jim was walking just slightly before Calavicci.

"Like a 'carrier is excitement? I'll manage." Al followed Ellison out.

* * *

Al looked over the scrolling text. It didn't explain what a Captain was doing asking him questions. "Ziggy, how are those two doing?" Beeks would have his hide if she knew he knew where their visitor was. Sam too for that matter. "If only you could make good on that."

"Admiral?"

"Just report."

"She seems to have a very natural rapport. Also, I found some more records for Jarod."

"Let me guess, he's also the ruler of a small country."

"No. I found his birth certificate and immunization records, even a report card. And then he just disappears. For thirty years. Potentially more as the recent records seem to largely be plants."

Al looked incredulous. "That's just not possible. Everybody leaves a trace."

"Apparently not. It certainly puts his earlier behavior into perspective."

Al exhaled deeply and got out of his chair. Opening the door, he was face to face with a navy Lieutenant commander.

* * *

Ellison was talking with a witness and Al was looking around. Habits picked up from viewing the world holographically bled around his best intentions.

Jim smiled weakly. His suspect's blood pressure was going up as Calavicci puttered. Quickly scanning, the sentinel tried to isolate the reason. Just as he placed it, the suspect bolted, heading straight for Al.

The tussle ended with a foot stomp and a punch to the face. Al flexed his fingers his fingers as his assailant slumped. "What was that about?"

Jim carefully pushed aside the obscuring objects, revealing a suspicious bundle. "Well, well, lookie here." He saw the suspect stir. Bending down, he cuffed him. "You have the right to remain silent..."

* * *

Miss Parker strode outside, pulling out a cigarette with long fingers. Frustrated, she dug through her purse for the lighter. A few drags later she was poised and serene. What was Raines up to? Jarod being here couldn't be coincidence. "What game are you playing?" She planned her strategy as the cigarette grew shorter.

Crushing the scant butt she sailed back inside.

* * *

Al jerked at the sound of another whinging bullet. Grabbing the radio pick up he flipped it on. "Bingo to Big Eagle. Bandits west on Smith, near some condemned apartments, noses hot. Copy."

A slightly confused dispatcher returned, "Please identify yourself. This is a reserved emergency frequency."

"I'm riding with Ellison and he needs someone on his six, pronto."

"Are you with Detective Ellison? State your location, and current situation."

Al just held the mike up. The gunfire obliged. "Got that?! West on Smith, can't see cross-street. Condemned apartments nearby."

Over the radio came "All units in vicinity of Smith and John, code 10 at Quincy and Eden apartments. Responding units identify."

"Sir, units responding. They should be there in five minutes."

"Best news I've gotten all day. When does your shift end?"

* * *

Blair watched as the men took their seats in the small lecture hall. Narrow table tops stretched before each row. "Archaeology is a little different from what you're use to doing. Precise recording is at the heart of archaeology. Even the smallest artifact must be detailed both regarding its location and positioning before it is tagged and removed. In the next few hours we will be covering the techniques of excavation. As we are going to be moving very fast over this material, at the end of each section, I'll be taking questions. Please make sure you are clear before we continue. Okay?" Blair looked at the concentrated, almost at attention, ranks of men.

"Excavation is a meticulous process, using small tools to free objects from the matrix that holds them. Each of you will be excavating a small square at a time, working down layer by layer. Doctor Toussaud," Blair gestured at the other man. "will be overseeing operations. Now, the grid system..."

* * *

"Admiral?" Ziggy sounded concerned.

"Get Doctor Fuller up here. I've got to make sure Sam has an Observer."

"Understood."

* * *

"You've never met him?" Jarod had learned about Sammie's childhood, her years at college and was now hearing about the Project.

"I joined 'already in progress'. Sometimes I feel like I know him."

Jarod tried to understand that.

"Doctor Fuller, you are needed in the lab."

Jarod watched the reaction to those words on Sammie's face.

"The Lab?"

"Al is waiting."

"I'll be there."

Jarod reached out.

"It's okay." She rubbed his shoulder. "Only Al ever goes in there, since..."

"Doctor Beckett... vanished."

"Stepped into the Accelerator. Whatever it is, it's important." Sammie's hand slid down his arm, squeezing his fingers before letting go.

Jarod watched as she exited. The door shut firmly behind her.

* * *

"Admiral..."

"Call me Al. Guess you're wondering why I've asked you here?" The good natured patter only partly obscured his nerves.

"Figured you tell me." Sammie looked around the room. This had been Doctor Beckett's lab. Was his lab. _Is_ his lab. It hardly looked like he'd been gone for five years. "What's wrong, Al?"

"Nothing I can't handle." Al went completely serious. "He needs an Observer. For when I can't be there. You're the best one for the job." Al didn't think the timeline would change enough to affect her.

Her eyes went wide. "Haven't you planned for contingencies? I haven't been here..."

"This takes a lot of quick thinking. And the ability to keep your head. You have both covered in spades. Don't worry. I want to keep you in the lab working on getting him home. But sometimes, I get called away. Like right now. Should only be until I get something settled. I'll be more focused."

"What do I need to do?"

* * *

Blair stretched as he walked down the hall. He'd given the divers a break to let them digest what he'd been saying and some food.

"You're really good at it. They're hanging on every word." Sam followed after the graduate student.

"Thanks. Why are you in Cascade? I'd think you'd be in Florida or the Aegean." Blair didn't wait for the reply when he heard a thumping sound from downstairs. He rushed down the flight.

Miss Parker looked at the aging machine that would not give up her selection before striking it with her hand again.

"You don't want to do that."

Miss Parker shot a withering stare before recognizing her benefactor. "What am I doing wrong?" The sweetness was a bit thick.

"It's a little temperamental." Blair coaxed the machine like a pinball game, pulling out the box that finally dropped. He handed it over. "You really shouldn't smoke those."

"Thank you." She ripped off the cellophane as she exited, not even seeing Jarod.

Sam smiled as she left, coming down the last few stairs. Too bad Al had missed that. "Cigarette machine? Thought they'd pulled those?" He half-remembered something funny about one a long way away.

"For the late-night addicts." Blair turned to the milk machine and put in his money. Pushing the button, he pulled out the white wrapped object. Quickly he opened the ice cream sandwich.

* * *

"Ellison!"

Jim looked over at the office door and then turned back to Al. "Take a seat." He went over. "Yes, Captain?"

"Close the door. Can't you have a quiet day?" He held up his hand as he stood behind the desk. "I'm starting to think it isn't Sandburg. It's your passenger seat." Simon pulled out a cigar and Jim twitched. "It's my office, deal with it. When will you be cutting him loose?"

* * *

Al smoothed down his dress whites and tried to figure out how to introduce Sammie. The last thing he wanted was for Sam to start worrying.

"Admiral, we have company."

"Tell them to wait! I'll be with them in fifteen minutes."

"They are not used to doing what _they_ are told."

Al swallowed. The past's pace in biting him on the butt was racing. "Doctor Fuller is in charge. Assist her."

"Of course."

"And Ziggy..."

"Yes...?"

"If anything happens, get me out of there, even if you have to stage a core meltdown."

* * *

"Are you sure, Broots?" Sydney spoke into the airport payphone.

"Yes! Yes, I'm sure. What are the chances?"

"I'll talk with you later." Sydney hung up the phone.

Broots looked at the handset before replacing it in the cradle and returning to his keyboard.

* * *

Blair having finished his training of the frogmen, they had all gone to the dive site. Sam sat looking at the wetsuit, wondering where Al was when the Chamber door opened. "Cutting this close?" He looked up, to see a long-haired woman step out, back turned. "Where's Al?"

Sammie turned to the voice, eyes drifting down before returning to the face that belonged to Jarod. "He's a little busy. I'm Sammie. What's been happening?"

"What do you mean he's a little busy?" He saw the woman flinch slightly and look down at the handlink. "We're about to dive. I'm in charge of the dig."

Sammie looked up. "Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Her eyes scanned over the readout. "Start checking the suit for thin spots or holes." Her head raised. "You haven't dived before?"

"Unless you count the time in the NASA pool." Sam reacted to the recollection.

"Ziggy. Um, be right back. Stall!" The door reopened and she started through, turning. "Check the equipment." She stepped through and the door closed.

Sam looked at where the door had been. "Oh, boy." He then started carefully going over the suit.

* * *

Blair looked at Jim, his eyes carefully going over the suit in tandem with his sensitive fingers. "You don't have to go down there."

Jim held his place on the suit as he looked up. "I do." He turned back to his investigation of the suit.

Blair stepped closer, his voice dropped very low. "We have no idea how this is going to affect your senses. The dry air, the vibrations in the water..."

"I have been swimming... Look, " Jim faced his partner, "it's my case, I'm the detective in charge and I'm going to oversee it."

"I don't see detectives following the frogmen down--"

"You said it yourself. This isn't any normal situation. Now let me finish checking this suit."

Blair watched Jim prod for thin spots for a moment before leaving, quietly pulling the door shut.

* * *

Al sat behind the table, wondering how things were going so many floors below him. In reality what mattered was happening north and west two years ago.

The panel was going through his trips away from the Project with a fine tooth comb, setting his teeth on edge. Why did they always have such poor timing?

* * *

"Ziggy, tell me you can reduplicate Ms. O'Donoghue's speaking engagement?" Sammie dashed out of the elevator to her lab door, quickly punching in the code. "Jarod, you do know how to scuba dive?"

Jarod stood up. "Is there a problem? Yes, I was in the Coast Guard."

"Good." Sammie grabbed his hand and went back to the door. This time she opened it only a crack and looked outside. "Ziggy, you've got point." She pulled Jarod out the door and down the hall.

* * *

Miss Parker looked back as she palmed the lock picks up her sleeve. An overly chipper co-ed and slacker boy were standing there.

"Blair left."

Miss Parker stood there as the pair glazed out. "Thank you." With that she walked off.

"Guess he's started on older women." The boy watched as she left.

Miss Parker inhaled sharply.

* * *

Sam stood by the wharf's edge, suited up with his tanks standing next to him. He relaxed at the sound of the Imaging Chamber door. Sammie came out, hands over her eyes but peeking, followed by Toussaud with his hand on her shoulder

Jarod looked around the dock area. A small portion was marked off by yellow police tape which continued into a larger area of the water as red and white floats anchored by the red flagged marker buoy. He directed his attention back to Doctor Beckett.

"You've checked all the straps and buckles?" He counted up the weights on the belt, agreeing with the assessment. "Is the gauge registering correctly?"

Sam looked down and then up. Just what was going on back at the project? Then he had to rush to catch up.

"Now, make sure your regulators are working. Just fit them in, press and take a few breaths." He smiled slightly as the other man struggled with the first one. Checking the second one went much smoother. "Spit in your mask."

Sam looked back unbelieving and ready to protest.

"Keeps them from fogging up. Then rinse them in the water."

Skeptical, Sam did as he was told, spitting into each eye pocket and then bent down to drag them in the water. Shaking them off he put the mask on, seating it snug.

"Put on the tanks. The gauges on the right side, don't tangle the lines." He pointed out buckles to fasten and recinch. "This is your buoyancy vest. These control the air to it. This one to add, this one to vent."

For a moment, Jarod disappeared until Sammie ducked down to reestablish touch. "You want to roll into the water, taking care to keep your fins under you until you descend far enough not to break the surface. And head away from the wall." Jarod demonstrated the technique, hanging in 'mid-air' for a moment until his position was adjusted into the water. Sammie followed.

Sam just stared.

Sammie looked at the link and then up from her kneeling position 'in' the water. "No time like the present."

Sam was about to retort and then jammed the regulator in his mouth. As he laid down on the dock edge the two were repositioned further out into the water. Sam rolled, barely splashing as he plunged in the water.

"Jim?" Blair looked at the head rock.

"It's nothing." He looked back over at Toussaud, who then slipped into the water. His eyes went up at the stealth roll. Jim followed, jumping in feet first.

He hadn't forgotten how cold the water was in April; it still was a shock as he went down. Gaining control, he swam for the converging team and site.

Sam got away from the wall and then it hit him how cold the water was. His limbs flailed.

Sammie looked at Jarod and the handlink concerned.

"Get control, Sam. You can do this. You have a dig to do. You need to know what happened."

Sam straightened out, sinking a little as he did so.

Jarod released a small breath. "Now, there are some hand gestures you'll need. Do not repeat after me."

* * *

The other divers started surveying the site, laying out markers for the grid. As the hour closed, the divers surfaced to warm up.

* * *

The lights flickered again. "Admiral, is there something wrong that you haven't told us about?"

Al continued his best attention, waiting for the gavel to release him. The last thing he needed was them questioning the Project. Once he was out of sight, he started running.

* * *

Al and Blair were passing hot cocoa out to the last of the divers. They were going to try diving again after regrouping to start investigating the cut.

"Oh, oh." Blair looked to the far end of the dock area.

"Oh, oh?" Al tried to find what the kid was reacting to.

"The press. They always seem to think we should have sound bites ready every marketing block." Blair searched for a way to head them off. The tapes were set very close to the site and the uniforms wouldn't hold the media for long.

"Let them get some diver footage and then I'll take care of them." Al noticed Blair exhale, relieved.

* * *

"Ziggy! What's going on?"

"Sammie and Jarod have things under control. How was the meeting?"

Al was about to reply when he registered the entirety of the first part.

"Jarod?" That... "Ziggy... What reason did Doctor Fuller give for that?" The power required for Jarod to be able to speak... "Where else did you have to tap for power? Get them out here, now."

Sammie and Jarod came out, she anxious and he relaxed.

Al flashed at the two before entering the Imaging Chamber. All around him water faded in.

Sam was startled by Al appearing. Flashing an 'okay' once he regained control, he wrote on his tablet, subtly showing it to Al.

Al shook his head at the words. Looking for Davy Jones' wardrobe indeed. He looked down at the handlink as Sam swam to look at the other divers' excavation procedure. "The percentages are going up." He walked over to follow.

Jim blinked and squinted hard as he looked across the site toward Toussaud. He couldn't quite put his finger on what his senses were telling him was wrong. Another diver checked up on him and Jim gave him an 'okay'.

* * *

"These are good. What did you call them?" Jarod finished off the graham cracker sandwich as Sammie continued to roast marshmallows over a gas jet.

"S'mores."

"Yes." He held the Chinette plate out hopefully. "Talking might help."

Sammie turned, pulling off the toasted marshmallow onto the chocolate bar and cracker. Jarod smiled as she placed the sweet on the plate and she smiled back. Biting off some of the melted marshmallow from her thumb, Sammie looked slightly up. "Ziggy, can you give an estimate on when Doctor Beckett will leap?"

"Current projections suggest he'll remain in Cascade for several days."

"Looks like you're stuck with us for awhile." Sammie pulled out another marshmallow from the bag and stuck it on the 'stick'.

"So, what should you be working on?" Jarod's smile grew as Sammie responded with her own.

"You any good with higher dimensional geometry?"

* * *

Al strode to meet the approaching camera crew. "This site is an investigation in progress. At this time there is nothing to report. Please return behind the barriers."

The tape editor squinted at the screen of raw feed, punching keys to get a close up. Keeping an eye on that monitor he typed quickly, pulling up scrolling information on another display. He pulled down the microphone arm. "Ask Admiral Calavicci if this is a government investigation. Yes, you are the reporter. That's a two star admiral you've got herding you. No, I don't know what he'd be doing in Cascade. Why don't you find out?" His fingers flashed over an array of keyboards and switches, pulling up a wide assortment of archive footage at high speed. Pulling out a cell with a strange attachment, he took off the headset. "We've got unexpected brass. Commander Calavicci. Don't know what, may be nothing. Okay, so I hope... Whatever it is, it's in the water. No, no big secret, he just..."

* * *

Various divers started dragging fingers across their throats, giving the okay sign and pumping thumbs up before surfacing, while others just okayed, shook their thumbs up replies and followed.

"Sam, you better get going. And remember to keep blowing bubbles as you go up." Al's projection followed as Sam swam for the surface, moving to the wharf edge as Sam pulled up. "I'm going to see what Ziggy can pull now."

Sam struggled with the regulator, pulling it out with a jerk. "Should I remember Sammie?" He pushed up on the mask.

Al looked up. "No, she's new. Maybe I mentioned her."

"Tell her she did a good job."

Al looked Sam over and nodded. "I'll do that. You get warm." He opened the chamber door and with a last look at Sam pulling off the hood, Al stepped away.

"Jim, you okay?" Blair handed over a towel, helping Jim out of the tank straps.

"I'm fine. Could swear I heard voices. It's nothing."

Blair looked like he had a few ideas to quantify the statement.

"You know how far sound travels underwater." Jim shed the flippers and headed for the shed as he pulled at the mask and hood. His luck it was dolphin researchers.

Blair followed with the tanks, trying not to get too wet.

* * *

Miss Parker slipped back out of the lab quietly, pulling the door shut with a faint click. Whatever had drawn Jarod here wasn't there. Nor were the DSAs. That left what Raines was up to. She headed for the elevator.

* * *

"Tell me that you know where our visitor is."

Al sighed at the console. "I do." He continued his scan over the material Ziggy was turning up.

"And you have a reason for not bringing him back to the Waiting room." Beeks arched an eyebrow.

"I've been a little busy. He's under control."

"He got out of a straitjacket, not to mention cutting base power. Doctor Toussaud is a very intelligent and paranoid individual. I don't restrain patients lightly."

Al wheeled around. "I don't like it either, okay? Until I know how to _keep_ him there, forcing him isn't going to work. Once we try, that's it."

"So you just hope he doesn't do any damage in the meantime?"

Al looked back. "Yes."

Beeks had to pull away from the turmoil in the deep brown eyes. "I'll leave you to it."

As the door slid shut, Al's shoulders slumped.

* * *

Jim turned his attention to the far end of the dock, back by the uniforms and barricades. With the bright lights and generators, he couldn't focus. "What's going on?" He jerked his head that way as he rubbed over his ears and eyes.

"I'm not sure. Al was just going to keep the crews from coming down here and getting in the way. You okay?"

"Tired." He entered the shed and started stripping out of his suit. Smiling he took the offered towel. "You going to hold my pants for me?" He chuckled at the bloom that spread across Blair's face. Jim quickly pulled on his clothes. "Guess I better pull the Admiral out of the media frenzy on the way out." He started back out of the shed, stopping to turn to Blair. "Coming?"

Blair hurried after.

* * *

Miss Parker quickly slipped the papers back into the envelope as the door opened. The uniformed man smiled as he picked up the packet.

"Anything else to go?"

Miss Parker shook her head slightly, dismissive as the courier departed. Once the door snicked shut, she let out a puff of air. What was Raines up to? She couldn't see what was so special about this project. Pretty run of the mill for the Centre. So why out-source it to a university?

* * *

Something serious was going on back at the project. Sam could feel it. Toweling off, he thought about the way Al had been acting. Part of it might be crossing his earlier self's path. Any leap they could directly affect their own timelines was problematic from an oversight standpoint. Yet there seemed to be more to it than just that. Pulling on his shirt and buttoning it up, he went to meet with the others.

Al wondered which one of the cameramen recognized him because none of the reporters struck him as having that long of a memory. Maybe the blonde Amazon.

Jim shook his head as he listened into the interrogation the Admiral was getting.

"What is it?"

Jim turned to Blair. "Investigative journalism at its finest. Somebody has decided this is a military cover-up." He jogged ahead, wading into the swarm of mikes and cameras. "It's time for us to leave."

"Just what is the U.S. Navy's involvement in this case? How many are you estimating?" The barrage of questions rumbled around the detective as he tried to retreat.

Sam walked up to Blair. "What's going on?"

Blair shrugged and shook his head. "Good news is Al kept the reporters from shining their lights into the water. Bad news is they're convinced Something Is Up."

Sam just looked back.

"Guess an Admiral was too much excitement."

Sam tried to minimize his reaction. The Project must have _loved_ this.

* * *

Broots ran through his computer searches as banks of tvs played on mute. Turning slightly for his juice box, he spotted a familiar face. He fumbled for the remote to turn up the sound.

"Admiral Calavicci..." The reporter was cut off as the detective from earlier came into view. He addressed the assembled cameras, trying to clear a path. "Detective Ellison, what is down there?"

Broots ignored the inane badgering. This was _major_. Al Calavicci was one of the last men to go to the moon. After that he'd practically disappeared with the Starbright Project. Rumor had it he was still in the desert. "Why Cascade, Washington?"

"Did you learn how to dive while with the Rangers?"

Broots looked at the set confused. It dawned on him they were talking to the detective. As he looked, something did seem familiar... Quickly he turned to his keyboard, initiating a search of Cascade and national news.

"Wow." As he read the information popping up, he touch typed in another search regarding the Admiral, directing it to the printer. He was rapt in the account of Ellison's return after eighteen months in the Peruvian jungle as the sole survivor of his anti-insurgency team when the ringing phone startled him.

Miss Parker looked annoyed as the phone rang several times before being picked up. "Surfing chatrooms again, Broots? Mr. Raines is here in Cascade and I want to know why. Now."

"Raines?! I knew he'd left.. That is too creepy a coincidence--"

"He's up to something and Jarod must know it too."

Broots looked at the TV. "Speaking of, he's on the news again. He's in the background. Ellison is trying to get past the media."

Miss Parker exhaled. "What is he doing? Trying to lure Raines out into the open?"

"They've stopped Admiral Calavicci... Oh, Jarod. I don't know. He does seem to be acting strangely."

"Like you would know different. Did you say admiral?"

"Admiral Calavicci. You must remember him. The Christmas broadcast? Astronaut."

"Let me guess, you collected the Wheaties box. Find out what you can about the detective." Miss Parker terminated the call.

Broots looked at the phone and started yet another search.

* * *

"You're good at this." Sammie typed in the latest answer.

Jarod smiled back. "You are too. What's next after these?"

Sammie laughed tiredly and stretched. "Sleep." She thought for a moment. "I'm going to head down to the commissary." Sammie stroked in a security lock on the terminal. "Aging hot dogs okay with you?" She got up and went to the door.

* * *

Al headed down the dimmed corridor. As much as he would like to believe they were out of the woods, Sammie very well could have to substitute again this leap. Also, he needed to address the matter of Jarod. He approached the door, still uncertain how he was going to say--

Sammie came out of the door quickly, bowling into Al. It took a moment for them to steady each other. "Admiral--"

"I thought I told you to call me Al." He smiled wearily. "Jarod's inside?"

"Yeah." Sammie turned, hand hesitating over the keypad.

"You did good, kid."

Sammie turned back, seeing the sincerity in the older man's face. She punched in the code and, taking a breath, opened the door.

Jarod's expression hardened as he saw the Admiral behind Sammie.

"Let's skip the machismo. Just who are you, Jarod?"

Jarod didn't answer, just kept breathing hard. Sammie edged closer but stayed at arm's length.

"Trouble has a way of following you, Jarod. Interesting how that stays constant. Seems to be the only thing you're attached to."

"It's the only thing that's mine."

"Unlike the money? Where did that come from?"

"I could ask you the same question."

Sammie watched the two men glare at each other. "Was the money from the Centre?"

Al stepped back. "Doctor Fuller."

"Don't you think something odd is going on? Can you explain the facts better?"

"He's had his files wiped."

"That's more reasonable?" Sammie watched the faint concession. "Work from what you _know_."

"Where is this Centre located?"

"Blue Cove, Delaware."

Al paled. "And just exactly what are they up to?" He waved his empty hand around, missing a cigar.

"Simulations for the highest bidder. Disaster is big business."

"We need to talk about how your Observing went." Al lobbed at Sammie.

* * *

Sam shook his head as he watched the news in his motel room. Even if he wasn't Swiss-cheesed, he doubted he'd recognize some of these photos they'd dug up.

In the next room Al watched another channel, also flashing up the public photo album of his NASA days. His mental wanderings were interrupted as a picture of him and Beth appeared on the screen.

* * *

"In my office." Simon spat out the words as Ellison and crew entered Major Crimes. He stopped Toussaud. "I need to talk to these three first. Have a seat." He pointed towards Ellison's desk before resuming his scowl as he closed the door.

Slipping behind his desk he looked at Sandburg trying to get comfortable while Ellison and Calavicci each gave confrontational attention. "Just what the hell was that last night?! I had the mayor on my case because the national press was making calls."

"I don't see--"

"No, you don't, Sandburg." Banks stared at the Admiral. "Missing your glory days? This was a simmer until the feeding frenzy field day." He cut off Jim's coming comment. "And you weren't much better. That ice wall speaks Pulitzer to them." A knock interrupted the Captain's tirade.

Blair shot Jim a goofy look at the Pulitzer comment, who just slid his eyes snidely.

Rafe entered partway into the office. "The Mayor needs to talk to you." He shot a sympathetic look to the three.

Simon tilted his head and pushed up from his desk. "You stay here."

* * *

Al pulled on the brilliant lime jacket as he looked at the display in his quarters. He frowned at the information. It was still possible that Jarod was lying but the preliminary search was sufficient for Al to wonder. He was suspicious any time a private corporation had that much to offer the military.

For the time being, he was willing to accept Jarod's earlier behavior as reasonable for the assumed situation. Bingo might have taken it calmly but ten or twenty years older? Al shivered at the thought of finding his POW era self in the Waiting Room.

Stuffing a couple cigars from the humidor into his pocket and grabbing his hat, he exited into the hallway.

* * *

Sam looked at the shut office door, trying not to get anxious. He wished Al was around to tell him what was going on with earlier Al. He smiled at the absurdity of the situation.

Al stepped through the Imaging Chamber door, looking for Sam. When he noticed that there were only three people in the office and not one of them was Sam, he pushed buttons on the handlink which caused it to squawk. "Where is Sam?"

"4 meters, on the other side of the door."

"Then why am I here?"

"Because you are. You didn't plan on being in the same place twice."

Al looked upwards shaking his head. He took in the room, noting the little details before facing himself. This had been shortly after the leap when Sam had saved Tom. That one had been hard all around. With this unique perspective, he could see why Verbena had sent him on a breather. The stress was written all over him. Sam should have never had to have seen Nam first hand. Al walked through the door.

Jim blinked.

* * *

Sydney dialed his cell while stopped at a stop light. "Broots, what have you found?"

"Cascade seems to be very popular. I'm not having much luck with Raines. I have just been able to verify that he _is_ in Washington." He paused while he looked at a burst of information on his computer screen. "He's, he's at a Trustees meeting. If that isn't a contradiction--"

"Where?" Sydney maneuvered carefully in traffic as he talked.

"Rainier University." Broots typed rapidly. "That's where Ellison's partner attends."

"What have you found on him?"

"Sandburg? Oh, Ellison. He was a Ranger, last stationed in Peru until he resigned shortly after his return from--"

"Eighteen months alone after the death of the other seven members of the team. I should have recognized him. Send me the records." He calmly shut the phone and followed the signs towards the University.

* * *

Sam's eyes went wide as Al entered through the Captain's door. "What's going on?" He tilted his head back towards the office.

"Looks like they got chewed out." He stared at the handlink and then slapped it like a bottle of ketchup repeatedly. "Sorry about this. I'll be right back." Al pressed a button a couple of times and the door opened. It closed, swallowing the Admiral up.

Sam turned back to his waiting. It was cut short as Banks returned. He got up at the short nod and followed the taller man. Last one through, Sam closed the door and took a seat.

"Tell me you are making progress." Simon looked at Ellison and then included Toussaud.

"It's slow work."

"We did get the site gridded. Today we'll get a full day of diving in."

Simon looked at the group resigned. "Okay. I want to be kept apprised of the situation down there."

As Banks talked, the Chamber door opened and Al stepped out. Jim rubbed his ear. "Hey, Sam--" His words cut off as he saw the man behind the desk, eyes gone wide.

Sam turned slightly, giving Al a questioning look.

Al shrugged Sam off , trying to control his reaction. It clearly wasn't the same man. That leap had been nearly fifty years in the past.

"And let's not have anymore of a media fiasco than we already have on our hands." He looked pointedly at the Admiral and Ellison. Including the whole group in his gaze he threw out, "Get to work."

* * *

"Broots, you better have my information." She was stuck in gridlock with the Barbie rental.

"Cascade is a very strange place. Way too much in the way of explosives. Detective Ellison leads a very active life. Ranger training must come in handy."

"Start at a beginning. Just pick one."

He paused, cowed. "He ROTCed and was commissioned as a second lieutenant in 1982, taking the Rangers course as soon as possible. He was then stationed to Peru and is proficient in several appropriate languages. Miss Parker, he was with Special Ops."

Miss Parker was silent, sharply interested in that last detail. As the pause continued from the other end, "Continue."

"His Huey was shot down March 14th, 1988. All eight were presumed dead and heavy rebel fire preempted any recovery mission. In late 1989 a satellite photo showed 7 seven graves--"

"Get to the point."

"After 18 months he was finally rescued, having accomplished his mission of training the natives. He resigned his commission, eventually joining the Cascade PD. His record was extreme, and has gotten more so since 1994."

"Really." She switched the phone to the other ear.

"Cascade was held hostage to Ebola. A serial bomber had a personal vendetta against him. Terrorists took over the PD..."

"That's enough. Ebola?"

"It was stolen from Rainier. Oh, I found out why Raines is there. Part of why he's there... Raines is a Trustee."

"What!?" Miss Parker hit the brakes in the snail slow traffic, setting off horns from the other cars. She shot sharp looks at them all as she started crawling again. "You've got to be kidding."

"Wish I was." Broots paused for a moment. "What I haven't figured out is why Admiral Calavicci is in Cascade."

"Maybe he misses the excitement."

"That could be. Just that he hasn't been seen in years, outside a few times in Las Vegas."

"Go on. I can tell you are dying to say more." Miss Parker looked out the windshield at some other people just asking for it.

* * *

Al walked alongside Blair down the corridor. It had been decided that his presence at the site would be counterproductive. Personally, he hoped none of the committee had Washington ties. He smiled at the animated, open way the kid was chattering.

This was better than his original plan of going fishing alone. A cluster of the student body passed between them. Al turned to watch them pass, mirrored by Blair behind. They resumed course. Maybe he'd check out the research librarians.

* * *

Jim sat as the rest of his group went back into the water, leaving him with 'support'. They kept up with the stream of retrieved material, logging, further labeling and packing it. Truth was, this diving was playing havoc with his senses. The clanging sound theoretically could be real, though what could be both here and at the Precinct he didn't know. The strange distortion that followed Toussaud around, on the other hand, was a trick of his eyes.

As his team finally started surfacing, Jim hefted his tanks and headed for the water. This would at least let him see how the other group worked.

* * *

Sydney walked up the stairs and through the doors of Hargrove Hall. Whatever Raines was up to, Jarod was playing with fire. The most confusing piece of the puzzle was Mr. Sandburg. He didn't seem to be the sort a loner would feel comfortable with. Which by all accounts Detective Ellison was until he took on an observer. Very curious.

"Doctor Jacob?"

Sydney was momentarily taken aback by the salutation. It'd been years since he'd been called by his brother's name. He looked for the owner of the voice. Somehow the time-worn face seemed familiar.

"You must have done a lot of briefings for Nam. Calavicci."

Recognition bloomed on Sydney's face. "It's been a long time."

"That it has. Anyway, thanks." Al took his leave slightly awkwardly, digging out his cigar and lighter as he headed for the exit.

Sydney peered after the retreating man. Shrugging, he continued on his way.

* * *

Jim clamped his hands over his ears. The ringing was horrible, reverberating through his body.

"Ziggy, what's going on?!" Al watched as the other diver resheathed his knife and tried to more directly get the detective's attention. He sighed in relief when Ellison stopped thrashing and gave a shaky 'okay' and thumb up pump. Al tensed as Ellison started to swim in the wrong direction, finally pulling his regulator out to follow the bubbles. He rapped the handlink, rising faster than the detective. "Sam, take a look at him!"

Jim batted people away from him, shedding as much of his gear as could in the process.

Sam looked at Al imploringly before picking his moment to try restraining the detective. "Ellison. Tell me what is wrong."

Jim looked up and around. Pulling out of Toussaud's hold, he stared at the roughly man-sized anomaly.

Sam and Al exchanged glances. "This is weird. I'm going to go check this out with Ziggy." Al looked back at Ellison while opening the chamber door and making his exit. The door slammed shut.

Jim winced. Opening his eyes again he scanned for the disturbance. He deflated when he couldn't find it. He didn't put up much resistance as Toussaud started to look him over.

* * *

"Jim!" Blair plowed through the door, dropping his backpack and at the last minute toeing out of his shoes, pushing them under the coat rack.

Jim shrugged away. "I'm okay. I noticed something down there and looked at it too long. One of the guys tapped on my tank to get my attention."

"What was it?" Blair looked Jim over, trying to find sign of something he'd left out.

"I didn't get a chance to figure that out."

* * *

Sam sat down after settling the divers, looking over the logs so far, and setting the areas to explore for the rest of the day. "Al, what happened?"

"I don't know. I've had Ziggy go through all the theory. It's like nothing we've seen before."

"Al, why did you pick this time to search out Ellison?"

Al tried to come up with a good story to distract Sam, his face twisting with the effort. "I don't really know."

Sam looked at his friend. "You can do better than that."

"I can't tell you." Al looked down at the handlink. "That's strange. Ziggy came up with something behind a security firewall."

"That can't be too strange for someone in Special Ops."

"It's not about Ellison. It's Sandburg's master's thesis."

Sam's eyes went wide.

* * *

Raines' labored breathing provided an undercurrent of sound to the meeting's proceedings vis a vis the pedantic business of managing a research university. Funding, collaborative projects, grants, tuition, hiring and so forth.

Scanning his PDA as a particularly dull windbag droned on and on, he looked horrified at one headline on his local news summary. 'Mass Grave Unearthed.' He scanned the compressed article. They couldn't be _this_ stupid.

* * *

"Shouldn't you wait for Doctor Toussaud?" Al watched as Jim pulled on the tanks, pulled the goggles in place and grabbed the regulator. Night was nearly on them, the dive closed up for tomorrow.

"No time. Something was down there and I'm going to find out what it was." He fitted in the regulator, effectively damming further conversation. He lowered himself into the water, and swam towards where he'd been earlier.

Thankfully, the distortion was gone, allowing him to get a good look at what he'd noticed before his semi-zone. Looking at it for a moment, he carefully swept as much of a sample as he could manage into a bag. Slipping that into a pouch, he took out another bag, gathering a sample of the surrounding dirt.

"Hey, Blair."

"Where's Ellison?"

"Blair?" Al was taken aback by the cold sound of the kid's voice.

Sandburg looked at the water, imagining the small bubbles he _might_ see, if there was enough light. "Should have been more suspicious."

Al didn't have time to question the comment as darkly clad assailants came out of nowhere.

* * *

Al winced as he looked at the trays occupied with bones lined up in a semblance of order. "What do you think?"

"Not a burial site. Not a Native one anyway." Sam lifted one of the skulls. "Notice the zygomaticomaxillary suture is s-shaped." Sam gently replaced the skull above its post-cranial bones. "The density is wrong. I'd almost think it was a mass grave, like from a diphtheria epidemic."

Al stared horrified. Finally he managed, "But?"

"No children, and if I'm not mistaken, these are all men. At least none of them gave birth."

"Sam, shouldn't you be wearing a face mask? What about a military outpost or a decimated boarding house. Hell, an early prison."

"Little late for that, after being in the water all day. Besides, you don't have any outbreaks in the original timeline, do you?" Sam moved around the table, thinking as he looked.

Al looked at the handlink. "No."

* * *

Jim pulled himself out of the water, hurrying as the scent of blood caught him by surprise. Carefully he made his way into the shed, surveying as best he could.

Finally he found Al, blood glistening around him. It looked a lot worse than it was but the Admiral was knocked out cold.

* * *

Simon was wishing he'd left Jim at the hospital. Though given his temper a veterinarian would be more appropriate. "Jim, what were you doing there in the first place?"

"I've got to find him."

"Jim. Listen to me. You going off like some Cro-Magnon is not going to do Blair any good."

"I'd spotted it while diving earlier." He pulled out the water filled bag with a slurry of sand in the bottom.

"You found sand underwater."

"This is the normal sediment." He pulled out a second bag. It looked like muddy water since it had been shaken considerably.

"Why did you go down alone? Let me guess, you figured Sandburg wouldn't let you dive. Shows that one of you has some sense. I'm going to take these downstairs." He scooped up the two liquid filled bags.

* * *

"Idiots. How dare you bring them up here?!" Raines looked at the two men, definitely military by their bearing, standing in their black clothes and camouflage-blackened faces.

"You never listed where we couldn't hide the bodies, sir."

Raines' breathing rasped. "I thought they taught you all about that." He walked, pulling his oxygen tank. He turned surprisingly quickly. "Clearly not well enough. What were you thinking tonight?" He scowled, not listening for a reply. "Do you have it set up?"

The Sweeper answered in the affirmative.

Raines entered the shrouded room. "Mister Sandburg, it is time for you to answer some questions."

* * *

Miss Parker sat in her car looking over the water with her binoculars. As she had pulled close to the site, she had first seen one set of people enter and then get waylaid by another. What possible use could a graduate student be? She pulled out her phone. "Broots, I want everything you can find on Blair Sandburg. Yesterday." She closed the phone.

* * *

"Jim, let me drive you home." Simon moved wearily toward the worried detective.

"What _is_ it with this town?" Blair hooked his hand on the doorframe.

"Blair!" Jim pulled the younger man into the office, setting him on the couch.

Blair made token resistance as Jim looked him over, checking for injuries. "Cut it out." There was a teasing quality to his words.

"What happened, Chief?"

"What were you thinking, Jim? Diving. Diving without a partner. Where's Al?" Blair started to look around and try to stand. The long fingered hands on his shoulders kept him seated.

"Sandburg, he's in the hospital. Just a concussion. Seems he's got a hard head, too." Simon rolled his eyes at his detective.

"What happened?"

Blair shot Jim one last sharp look. "I found Al there and then we got jumped. Guess they only grabbed me."

"How many?" Banks headed to his desk for a notepad.

"I guess only two. They were good."

"Describe them." Jim was anxious.

Blair rolled his eyes, stopping the insolent rebuke on his tongue. "All dressed in black, faces greased black. Around 6 feet, lean and mean build. I don't know where I was taken."

"What sort of vehicle?" Simon nodded at Blair, who was nearly hidden by the hunkered down detective.

"They'd put a hood on me by then. Must have been a van. I wasn't cramped. I think it was like a surveillance van."

"What makes you say that?" Jim's brow furrowed.

"It could have been repair truck. Just that they got in after me, it wasn't a minivan and they didn't fall on me."

"He's got a point."

"Were you moving for long?"

"I don't know. We could have been going in circles. We pulled into somewhere and they pulled me out and sat me aside."

"This sound as weird to you, Ellison, as it does to me?"

"What happened next?"

"Then there were a lot of questions. And no, I can't tell you much. There were bright lights and some sort of screen obscuring him and a voice distorter."

"What was he asking you?"

"About the dig. What had been found. Not that I had much to say, even if I was going to talk." Blair smiled. "He got kinda pissed. When I woke up I escaped and eventually waved down a squad."

"Can you lead us back?"

"There's not going to be anything there." Jim stood.

"Sure, they'll have cleared out. But you should be able..."

"No way that he escaped from where they took him. Blair, could you tell if anyone was even around?"

Blair just looked stunned.

"This is too professional. His escape was planned." Ellison's face was a cold mask.

* * *

Al was looking at the thesis that Ziggy had located. Why a copy was behind a firewall, he didn't know. It was readily available from the small school where Sandburg had completed his master's. "Ziggy, how's Sam?"

"Asleep. Which you should be as well."

Al waved off his retort. He was bleary eyed and even with the kid's engaging writing style, he'd be drifting off at his desk. "Sammie and Jarod?"

"Sitting in a tree. Night, Admiral."

* * *

Broots slept at his terminal, the whine of blue screens beside him. He jolted at the sound of the phone. Flailing, he picked it up.

"Broots, I want my information. Now." The sibilance was adamant.

"You already know that the site was discovered when construction equipment tore in. Historical society salvage archaeologists were brought in as was Detective Ellison and his observer, Mr. Sandburg. He's with the local university. Since then a dive has been mounted with the Cascade PD--"

"Get to the meat, Broots."

"Jarod is there. He's calling himself Doctor Jarod Q. Toussaud. He's created very impressive credentials for himself."

The was a sharp intake of breath on the line. "Why didn't you have this for me earlier?"

"I had to go through the TV news coverage."

"Is there anything else you're sitting on?"

"No. Why would you think--"

"Enough. I want complete vitae on everybody working this case. _Every_ one. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." The line went dead and Broots swallowed repeatedly.

* * *

"Let's get you home, Chief." Jim pulled the shorter man up from the couch.

"Wait up. I don't want you driving, Jim."

Ellison waited as Banks grabbed his things. "Can we get this on the road?"

"Come on." Simon led, almost running into Al.

Al, head bandaged under his hat, didn't stop as sharply. "They grabbed Blair. Oh, hi kid." Al's eyes went wide and wavered.

Simon grabbed the admiral and nodded at Ellison. "Might as well set Sandburg down." He placed Al next to Blair on the couch. "Have something against our nurses?"

"I'm sure I'd like them fine if they weren't all twins." Al winced after trying to waggle his eyebrows. "I could have sworn I had another cigar in my pocket." He turned to Blair. "How'd you get away from those two?"

"Didn't. I'm still confused. Why would anyone grab me?"

"They always grab you, Sandburg." Simon dared Jim to contradict him before pulling a cigar out of his humidor. Lighting it, he sat back on his desk. Facing Al, he flipped the lid back open and pulled out a second one.

"Thanks." Al met it more than halfway, savoring the feel before pulling out his lighter.

Jim glared at Simon as his nose wrinkled.

"Something's wrong. I just can't put my finger on it. You said you didn't get away from those two?"

"I was taken somewhere, questioned and then apparently dumped."

"Were you questioned immediately?"

"No."

"Describe the interrogation." Al smoked the cigar contemplatively as Blair repeated the account, interjecting to clarify details.

"This isn't good. Professionals acting like amateurs is a very bad sign."

* * *

"You wanted to show me something?" Sammie entered her lab wearing knit shorts and an oversized M.I.T. teeshirt.

Jarod turned, smiling, and blinked as he noticed Sammie. He turned back to the terminal. "I looked at the Imaging Chamber specifications. See what you think."

Sammie stepped closer, leaning over Jarod. She scanned down the technical specifications. "You've designed a holodeck."

"Has it been done already?" He turned, swallowing as he looked up at her.

Sammie looked at Jarod hard. "Just in science-fiction."

* * *

"For a moment there, I thought I'd be sleeping on the couch." Blair's eyes wrinkled as Jim snuggled closer. "Still not sure how you made Simon take Al home."

"He knows this place only has two beds. And it was going to be less hassle than trying to take him back to the hospital."

Blair chuckled at that. "Good morning." He closed his eyes.

* * *

Sydney reviewed James Ellison's file. Broots had compiled a more complete one than the military records he'd used for sims. Discovering a murder victim as a child. Apparently estranged from his family since induction. Left to his own devices in the Peruvian jungle. Failed marriage. All with the most cursory counseling. Quite amazing that he was even functional. His arrest record was phenomenal. He wondered at the timing of Ellison's association with Sandburg. Almost simultaneous with the appearance of strange symptoms during a very personal serial bomber case.

* * *

Sam entered Major Crimes, heading for Banks' office. His eyes went wide as he first saw the bandage on Al and then the scrapes and bruises on Blair. "What happened?"

"There was an attack at the site. Ellison found this while diving." Simon handed Jarod the lab report.

Sam looked at the detective before turning his attention to the report. "Definitely murder."

"And almost as certainly crossed state lines. I'm going to have to call in the Feds."

Jim and Blair looked at him in disbelief.

There was a knock at the door and Rafe poked his head in at the 'enter'. "There's a Major Minear and a Captain Koch to see you, sir."

Simon turned away pinching the bridge of his nose. He turned back. "Send them in."

The officers stepped past Rafe and into the office. "Gentlemen. The U.S. Army will be taking over grid 3852. We understand that you currently have divers in part of this area."

"There is a criminal investigation in progress along the Cascade Paper dock." Simon's tone reacted to the implication that it was less than important.

"Our personnel will do their utmost to isolate the remains."

"What is down there that you can interrupt an active police scene?" Al floated the question out.

"It's classified."

"Do you know who I am?" When he didn't get an answer, he followed with another question. "What's down there?"

The officers dismissed the question and addressed Captain Banks. "You can tell your people we'll handle it from here."

"Not until you tell me what you're looking for. I'll give you a hint; Admiral Calavicci. And before you say I don't have clearance, you're not rated to know my clearance. Speak."

Recognition bloomed across the major's face. "Grid 3852 is one of the possible sites of a missing load of mines."

Simon looked capable of detonating.

" _Possible_ site _s_?" Al was doing an impressive job of looking down at the taller man.

"War protesters intercepted a shipment of WWII ordnance in '71."

"And you just _now_ got around to notifying local authorities? I'm sure they'll take that under advisement. We'll get in touch."

The major got ready to contradict.

"Until I hear from somebody more competent, this is Navy. It's in the water." Al turned away.

Distinctly unpleased, the major and captain saluted and left.

Simon stared at the closed door that obscured the retreat of the two army officers. He turned to Al in disbelief.

Abruptly, Al turned around. "That's not going to hold them for long. How fast can you finish the excavation?"

Sam had, during the soliloquy, been doing his best not to let a smile split his face. It was burnt away by Al's question.

The Imaging Chamber door slid open. "Sam, what the hell is going on back here?" Al looked like he was listening to voices Project-side.

Simon beat Sam to the punchline. "With possible bombs down there?"

One Al slapped the handlink as his eyes went wide while the other one replied.

"I rather doubt there are any bombs anywhere. That would be a kick in the butt if it's true." Al paused pensively.

"You don't like how this is timed with yesterday's attack at the dock? We're talking about a Nam era hijacking from a military base?" Sam carefully questioned one Al in answer to the other's unvoiced query.

"Not necessarily. Could have been a civilian site with a military contract. It does seem rather convenient."

Blair looked at Jim trying to pretend there wasn't something wrong with his senses.

"I'm going to need some assurances before I authorize anyone going down there. And that especially means you, Jim."

"I'm going to put Ziggy on it, Sam." With that, Al blipped out.

Jim blinked. He turned slightly towards Blair. "Think he might be able to dig something up?"

Blair looked perplexed and then revelation bloomed. "Yeah." His face fell.

"What's wrong?" Jim looked over in concern.

"I've got classes to cover. Give me the keys."

Jim looked unhappy and then fished them out.

"Thanks, man." Keys in hand, he hurried out the door.

Simon was ready to say something but was interrupted.

"I better get to the dock. That way when we have clearance we can get to work right away."

Ellison interrupted next. "I'll need a vehicle from the motorpool."

"We'll take my car...which is back at the motel." Better than at the wharf...

"I'll drop you off." The three men filed out of the office, pulling the door shut.

"Glad that is all settled." Simon turned to some paperwork.

* * *

"Al." Sam turned at the sound of the Imaging Chamber door.

Sammie was standing there. "It's a ploy. At least here. I stopped Ziggy from a complete data search."

"So we _are_ clear of bombs?"

"Al completed a scan for the appropriate area. Just don't go beyond it. In case..." She waited while Sam let the divers know they were cleared.

"What's happening at the Project?" Sam sagged at the smile that didn't go to her eyes.

"Has Ellison..." Her eyes widened slightly as she read the link. "He's been seeing Al? Ziggy, you could have mentioned this.... Anything new?" The last was directed to Sam.

"Afraid I wasn't paying much attention the last time. I should know you, shouldn't I?"

"We haven't met. I'm new, since-- Need anything else, Doctor Beckett?"

"Call me Sam. Just check in. Or will Al be back?"

She didn't answer, just smiled as she stepped through the Door.

Sam looked to the side and then towards the ceiling before heading for his wetsuit.

* * *

"What?" Al looked over at the detective driving.

"Nothing." Al hadn't just changed at the motel. He was now wearing a carmine shirt, green-black pants and a jacket of the same green-black but with the grain alternating in thin stripes. The hat jammed on his head matched the shirt . Which was more than could be said for hatband or tie.

"Who are we going to see?" Al kept the cigar in his hand directed away.

Jim tried to come up with a compelling way to keep Al in the car. "Warrior that came out of the cold."

Al's eyes went wide. "You have a spook?"

Jim needed his Sentinel hearing to catch the whole sentence. "He's been useful."

Several questions fought for dominance before Al bit them all off.

* * *

Al exited from his quarters, once more in his dress whites. "Verbena."

"Tell me you know where Jarod is."

Al stepped closer and started walking. "I do."

"Why isn't he in the Waiting Room?"

Al turned and stopped. "I don't have time to explain this as I should. Doctor Fuller is in charge and has my full support. Complete and unreserved. Understand?"

Beeks looked at the admiral questioning and shrugged with acceptance.

Al grabbed her by the shoulders and leaned in. "Thanks." He winked at her smile and then turned, his face completely serious as he strode away.

* * *

Miss Parker's eyebrow arched as Sandburg flew up the stairs. She raised her binoculars again.

"Ornithology?" Sydney smiled as she spun.

"Are you following me?"

"Raines is here."

"I know that." She carefully picked her way from her hiding spot. "Or are you here to protect your boy?"

"Our objectives are the same. Something very strange is going on here."

"You think?"

Sydney followed discretely. "Why did Jarod pick this Pretend? Where is the emotional connection? There seems to be no shortage of protectors here."

"Oh, he is planning something. Your boy is devious."

"Have you familiarized yourself with the principals?"

Miss Parker ignored him as she reached her rental and slipped behind the wheel. She peeled away.

Sydney stifled a chuckle as he watched the lip gloss car recede.

* * *

"Detective Ellison." Jack Kelso wheeled out from behind his desk. His shuttered his astonishment quickly. "Admiral." Gesturing to chairs, he rolled back behind his desk. "How are you doing?" He directed the pleasantry towards Jim.

"Have you been keeping up?"

"What hasn't made the news?" He glanced at Al and his bandage.

"He and Blair got jumped last night at the site. They grabbed, questioned and released Sandburg. This morning two Army officers tried to take over the site area."

Kelso mulled the information. "Tell me the rest."

* * *

Broots swallowed repeatedly, his finger circling before he finally jabbed the send button. He jerked back and blinked as the phone rang. He picked up the phone. "Broots."

"I'm still waiting." Miss Parker's voice made it clear it wasn't patiently.

"Um, just a second." He typed rapidly, creating the directories and associating files into the template. At the final keystroke, he sighed. "It's on its way. Why the sudden interest in an A.B.D.?"

"Let me worry about that. Has Jarod made any further spectacles of himself?"

"Things look quiet, according to the media. Must have gotten bored. What's going on out there?" The last was asked nervously.

Miss Parker's retort was halted by the knock on her room door. Setting down the phone, she drew her gun and went to answer.

"Sydney."

"May I come in? Am I interrupting something?" Sydney looked at the phone receiver left on the bed. He settled into one of the wing chairs.

Miss Parker snatched up the instrument and hung up. Ignoring her guest, she opened her e-mail, the files quickly downloading. "Seems your boy isn't the only prodigy in the city."

* * *

"Ziggy, I need everything from this Leap so far."

"Doctor Fuller?"

"I'm not going to let Doctor-- Sam down just because I can't remember something Al heard."

"Everything?" The sulky voice arched.

"Wasn't that what I said?"

* * *

Al was shaking his head over the meeting with Kelso.

"What?"

"Thought you'd cut your contacts from those days."

"I did." Jim chuckled at the expression on Al's face. "It's amazing what Blair can pull out of his sleeve."

* * *

Sam looked at the stacked crates in the now crowded lab. He almost hoped that in their haste they had cut into an old burial ground at some point. The alternative, even with their system of bags within bags, was unthinkable.

And they weren't done yet. There was a knock on the door.

Sam went over to it, pulling it open. "Blair."

"Thought I'd rescue you from down here and make sure you got lunch."

Sam smiled for being pegged. "Where to?" They walked down the hall.

* * *

Raines maintained his end of the banal chatter with the other Trustees as they moved across the campus. He barely noticed the avant garde structure in the background.

Sam, on the other hand, couldn't avoid the funhouse reflections of Jarod as he followed Blair up the slow slope to the doors.

Blair laughed. "That does seem to be the right response." Inside he led them to a food cart with the usual assortment of fruit, muffins, bottled drinks, hot sandwiches and soup of the day. It had already been somewhat picked over.

Repast purchased, Sam followed Blair to a small lounge area that faced both the outside courtyard and the internal gallery.

* * *

Jarod looked up from the work table at his handiwork, popping another marshmallow into his mouth. It looked like a heads up display viewer with two small headphones tethered to it, one on each earpiece. A third cord trailed from the back for about two feet. Setting it back down, he took up his tools again and resumed his labors on another part of the pile.

* * *

This wasn't good. Al could tell this was a railroad job but had no idea of how to stop the train. The opening act had moved at a snail's pace, like a freight building steam. The recess only accentuated that fact.

Walking at a regular speed, he made his way into the Control Room, heading directly for the Imaging Chamber. At the last moment he halted. "Is Sammie inside?"

"Sam is in no danger from the tuna melt."

Al cast a look as he stepped inside.

Sam turned slightly, smiling when he realized it was Al.

"You too, kid." Al tapped across the link. "That's bad. That's really bad."

Sam looked over at Al, oblivious to the interest that Blair was taking.

"Your visit wouldn't have been from a Major Minear and a Captain Koch?" Sam's posture let him know they were. "They're dead. Not in your time but soon. Not enough left to say when exactly."

Sam stopped in mid-peel of the banana, looking a bit ill.

"You don't want that?" Blair received the fruit, putting the popcorn ball in his pack. "Are you going to be okay diving?" He stood, making sure their meal was picked up.

Sam followed. "Just a momentary thing. Still have to figure out how many and how." They passed out the side door and along the building.

Blair finished chewing a bite and swallowed. "Guess that would put you off if you think about it. I'm not liking those two officers' appearance. But then again, why would they show up if they are involved?"

"Nice analytical work." Miss Parker had a firm grip on Sandburg, his arm locked so he'd have to break it to get free. "Jarod, you're coming with me."

Sam couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Why?"

"Come with me or I shoot you and your little friend too." She pointed the gun toward her captive to punctuate her point.

Al looked on, helpless to do anything.

"What is it?" Al jogged after Ellison who'd just abruptly parked the convertible. He quieted at the signal from the detective. He tried to find what had shifted the man into hunter mode.

Jim focused on the confrontation by the fine arts complex as he pulled his gun. Why wasn't Blair safe even on his own campus?

Al turned at the sound of the door opening. "Jarod." He took in the bike mirror-like arrangement.

Jarod's eyes went big as he saw Miss Parker. He turned, seeing movement at the periphery of his view of the holographic projection. Quickly, the headset corrected for distance.

"He's got to get her down. Shooter." Jarod threw an arm out in the direction.

Al looked at Jarod. He turned to Sam. "You've got to tackle her."

Sam tensed and sprung.

Jim blinked, waiting for a clean shot, annoyed that his eyes were playing tricks again. He pulled the trigger.

The bullet whinged through the newly emptied space as Sam tumbled to the ground, Miss Parker and Blair pushed out of the path. Before Jim could reach them, Miss Parker regained her hold on Blair and beat a retreat. Sam was trying to catch his breath as Ellison grabbed him.

Jarod turned as he noticed the sound of the door, only to find it was closing and not opening. Ignoring Al's question not yet phrased, he stepped out, taking off the array as he went.

* * *

Sam cast a look at Al as the detective charged. And then another at Al.

"I'm not getting anything on her." He egged Sam up as Ellison closed. "All I know is that Jarod knows her." He shrugged at Sam's 'tell me something I _don't_ know' look.

"Jim, you don't want to do this." Al had caught up and reached for an arm. "Let him explain first."

Jim shrugged the smaller man off and pulled Toussaud up along the metal skin of the building.

* * *

Jarod slipped into the lounge, standing aloof as Sammie watched the spinning parade of juice and soda. "I got the visor to work." He waved it once.

"She's important to you. Just who are you really, Jarod?"

"I've told you the truth. She's hunting me."

Sammie turned around. "You let her get away."

"He was shooting to kill."

Sammie looked at him confused.

He lifted the visor. "It's got autofocus."

Sammie smiled slightly and shook her head.

* * *

"Ellison, go and report it."

Al looked on, impressed with himself as Sam was allowed to slip back down the wall. He was less thrilled when the cop only stepped back a few paces and pulled out a cell.

"Sam, I've got to come up with a few answers. You okay?"

Sam nodded and then turned to the remaining Al after the door closed.

"Toussaud, what happened?"

"We came out of the building and she was waiting. When I wouldn't go with her, she grabbed Blair."

"Why did you tackle her out of the way?" Al pulled a cigar out of his jacket pocket.

"I saw an opening. Didn't pan out."

Al looked upward, head shaking as he turned.

* * *

Al cleared his throat as he approached Sammie and Jarod. "Who is she?"

"Miss Parker is from the Centre. She's been charged with my retrieval."

Al's eyebrow went up with the words. "Mouse playing with the cat?"

Jarod quirked his head. Suddenly he became intense. "Don't underestimate her."

"Admiral, your recess is up in five minutes. Doctor Fuller, will you be checking in on Sam?"

Wordlessly Al passed the link over, each going their separate way. Jarod followed Sammie.

* * *

"He's been kidnapped again?" Simon looked at the scene.

"Right under my nose." Jim swung around in frustration.

"We'll find him." Al stated.

Sam looked over eagerly at the sound of the door opening.

"Don't look so disappointed." Sammie winked. "Ziggy, can you get a lock on Mr. Sandburg?"

"Blair is fine."

"I'd like to judge that for myself." She waited. "Ziggy?"

Jarod was looking over Al. He'd overheard enough to be sure this wasn't the Admiral's twin. "How is this possible?"

Sammie turned, eyes going wide.

"What's wrong?" Sam couldn't see what she'd reacted to, just Ellison, Banks and Al... Al. "He's in trouble, isn't he?"

Sammie turned back. "What?"

"Al. He's in trouble?"

Sammie exhaled. "A little." Sam looked back at her, wearing Jarod's true face. "More than a little. I've-- I've got to check on Ziggy. Hopefully I won't be long."

Sam looked on perplexed as Sammie walked over to the small cluster of men instead of opening the door.

* * *

"Look, lady. I've already been kidnapped for this week. Can I pencil you in for a month or so?"

"I'm on a schedule." She leaned down, safely out of reach. "I'm sure you know you can't struggle out of bag ties. What I want to know is what they asked you."

Blair was dumbfounded. "Couldn't you wait for the audiobook?"

* * *

"There's more to this Project than you've told me?"

Sammie looked at Jarod. "He travels in time, within his own lifespan."

Jarod looked at his reflection. "How far back?" He faced Sammie. "How much future is this place?"

"I can't tell you that." Sammie waited for a protest or an question. "Ziggy, why weren't you able to give me a fix on Mr. Sandburg?"

"First, Jarod's apparatus. More seriously, the proximity of the Admiral to Sam precluded me from relocating your vantage point."

"What?"

"The aural-otic link functions like an attractor. It was never considered that Doctor Beckett would leap into a present including a project-era Al."

"Have you informed the Admiral?"

"He experienced an inconvenience."

Sammie bit off her next question. "Were you able to compensate?"

"He wasn't far from Doctor Beckett."

"I think she means no." Jarod smirked. He addressed Ziggy. "How did I interfere?"

"It's a simple corollary."

Sammie grinned. "I think you just got the brush-off."

* * *

Sydney read the display on his viewer, intrigued. In of itself, the thesis was well constructed; most importantly it rendered a series of improbable events intelligible. He pulled out his cellphone. "Miss Parker."

"I'm busy." Miss Parker looked at her captive. She hadn't been able to make any sense out of his earlier abduction. It was almost as if his questioning had been conducted as a cover-up.

"I think you'll find this interesting."

"I'm all fluttery."

"You going to order out? I'd like pad thai, three stars. Right, you're probably more room service. I'll dial. Let me loose."

"Business or pleasure?" Sydney smiled, anticipating her reaction.

He was disappointed when she shut the phone abruptly.

"Miss Parker." The sibilant syllables snapped out. "What are you doing here?"

She spun around. "I could ask you the same thing. Tracking Jarod."

Raines pulled his oxygen tank with him closer to the chair. "This isn't Jarod."

Miss Parker blinked and looked upward. "He's been working in close conjunction with Jarod."

"Do you think he can be baited so easily?"

"I think a trade can be accomplished."

* * *

"Exactly what happened?" Brown had his case book out to catch anything Toussaud could say that would help them find Hairboy.

"We were coming out of the building," he pointed at the door, "and she was just there. She'd grabbed Blair and had a gun on me."

"And the bullet?"

"You'd have to ask Ellison. I tried to tackle her and then a bullet whinged past."

"Give me a description and try to repeat exactly what she said."

"I don't like this." Simon gestured with the hand gripping his cigar.

"And you think I do?"

"Jim, calm down." Simon regrouped after his detective's outburst. "What I was saying is that even Sandburg isn't enough of a trouble magnet to get grabbed twice in... less than 24 hours if it's not related."

Al looked in his own pocket and pulled out a fresh cigar.

"Do you have something to add?" Simon looked at the Admiral.

"No, sir." He looked over to where Jarod was standing. "That was some pretty impressive shooting." He fixed his gaze on Jim.

"Not impressive enough." Jim headed for Jarod.

Al and Simon looked at each other and then followed quickly.

* * *

Sammie opened the door, Jarod behind her wearing his visor array.

Sam looked over beseechingly.

Jarod looked at the quickly approaching group and pulled the array off, setting it carefully aside. He put his hand on Sammie's shoulder. "You're not really a forensic scientist. Miss Parker is from-- It's not a good place. I escaped."

Jim squeezed his eyes shut, stopped in his tracks. He opened one hesitantly. It, whatever _it_ was, seemed larger this time.

"Jim. Let me take you back..." Simon reached for his friend.

"I'm going to get him back!"

"Damn straight. We'll get the kid back. Now, let me do the talking." Al walked ahead, smoking his cigar.

Sam looked over at the two perplexed.

"I believe him. Is it any weirder...?"

"So, she's a bounty hunter?"

Jarod looked confused.

"Sort of. Guess she's in-house." Sammie smiled weakly.

Al took a good look at Jarod. For a second... "Is there something that you want to tell us about Miss Magnum?" Al took the cigar out and let out a breath.

Sam managed not to choke up. "She was after me. I think that can be turned to our advantage."

"So it's not related?"

Jarod and Sammie looked at each other.

Sam temporized. "Um, maybe. Sometimes it's hard to tell with Miss Parker. But I don't think last night's attack is her style."

Sammie encouraged the link. "No wonder he was shooting to kill. Sandburg was kidnapped yesterday, too."

"She wouldn't have let him go. Not without a trade."

"After all, she didn't ask for or get what she wants." Sam mirrored Jarod's determination.

"What's so special about you?"

"Let's take this back to my office." Simon herded Toussaud and Ellison, one on either side. "Al?"

"We'll meet you there. Jim, the keys."

Simon blanched as Jim dug them out and the three headed for the classic convertible.

* * *

"Admiral Calavicci, please rise."

Al hid his trepidation as he stood at parade rest.

"You are hearby charged with dereliction of duty, misappropriation of funds, fraud, conspiracy and possibly treason. I believe you have already spoken with Commander Rabb?"

"Yes, sir." As his hopes sank at the charges, his stance had went to full attention.

"Then if it is acceptable, he will be your counsel. This session is abjured until 0700, when he and the prosecutor can join us. You are under house arrest."

Al's eyes went absolutely wide. "The Project..."

"Consultation has made me decide not to pull the plug until the conclusion of your court marshal. The absence of another senior officer does leave me in a quandary. I will be flying in a replacement. Until then your team will operate as you've designated. Dismissed."

* * *

"Jarod, why do you have a woman with a gun after you?" Al glanced at the backseat passenger briefly in the rearview mirror.

Sam wasn't sure how to answer. Then he was scooting to one side as Sammie appeared. Ziggy finetuned Sammie's positioning into the car.

"Jarod was running simulations for a place called the Centre. They don't have a retirement plan."

Sam looked at Sammie before turning forward. "Mutual employer. They're not acknowledging my letter of resignation."

Ellison turned. "You knew you were being followed."

"She's getting better."

"How do we get Blair back?"

"Give her what she wants." Sammie looked around Sam.

"Give her what she wants." Sam tried to see what Sammie was looking at.

"Which is?" Jim blinked his eyes as he turned back.

"Me."

* * *

"You going to let him pull your strings?"

"Are you always this lippy? Now, what number do I call for your partner?" She waggled a very familiar cell.

"Use my minutes. Figures. Number 1."

"Good." Before he spit out a comeback, she stuffed a gag in his mouth. "Now, to order delivery."

* * *

Simon looked up as the three men filed into his office, Jarod in the middle, and sat. He started to speak before getting a tableau of fingers to lips. He had only a moment to look incredulous before Ellison's cell rang.

"Ellison."

"Put Jarod on the phone."

"I'm calling the shots. What do you want?"

"I've got your partner."

"Put him on the phone."

Miss Parker leaned over Blair. "Be smart." She pulled out the cloth, dropping it on his lap.

"Her car is really ugly."

"Are you okay?"

Sam looked at Sammie chewing on the inside of her mouth.

"Sorry, just what I'm getting relayed."

"For him to stay that way, you'll deliver Jarod. Go to the corner of 6th and Pike and wait for instructions." With that, she turned off the phone. Setting it aside she pulled out her own slimmer cell.

"You really are Phonegirl."

She looked at him sharply.

* * *

Al paced his quarters. He'd already tried reaching Ziggy. That had proven a dead end. He pulled out a cigar, trimming the end. "Damn it." He needed to find out what was going on. "I want to speak to my replrelief." Somehow he was going to get out of this. "It's urgent. Mission critical training of personnel in progress."

He didn't get a response this time. Still, he was sure he'd been heard. Now, he'd have to wait.

* * *

Simon looked at his detective who had just agreed to exchange Toussaud. Then he looked at Toussaud. Simon looked back at Jim. "Care to let me in on the plan you've hatched?"

"Pretty simple. We make the swap look good, get Blair away from her and Jarod gets out of the way. Bring her in if we can."

Simon was about to comment when the phone rang. He stared as he picked it up, his focus changing as he spoke. "How's the scene going? Okay, Joel, I'll tell them." Simon recradled the phone. "Joel says the divers are finishing up. Quote 'They're reaching sterile deposit.' Unquote."

"That would be Val." Sam explained. "The divers are digging into the sediment below the bodies."

Sam looked over at Sammie meaningfully, miming as casually as possible long hair. He tried to make sense of her hand gestures prior to her pop out.

* * *

Miss Parker closed her phone and quietly gave orders to the knot of suited Sweepers who then left.

"You seem fixated about Jarod. Is this really just work to you?"

"He's not who you think. He's responsible for more human suffering than just about any living individual. Masterminded plane crashes, embassy attacks, assassinations, infectious outbreaks, and ships sunk at sea."

"I don't believe you." Blair's expression belied his statement; each muscle strained by the fear that she might be telling the truth.

"Like I care." Miss Parker deftly got out a cigarette and lit up. She exhaled with a thin stream of smoke.

"You find it irresistible."

She turned, perplexed.

"Is it that terrible or is there something you've left out of the picture?"

Miss Parker's upper lip quirked.

"Why'd you leverage him with me?"

"Because you were there."

Blair smiled knowingly. "You expected him to go with you. You're satisfied that he'll walk into your trap."

"Hope that your partner is a persuasive as he looks." She took advantage of the stunned silence to tie the gag tightly. She then walked out smartly.

* * *

"Ziggy, what happened?" Sammie jogged down from the Imaging Chamber to the console with Jarod behind her. One moment they'd been checking in on Blair, the next the projection had broken down.

"There is a system error in the processing buffer."

"What sort of error?" Jarod looked down at the display as Sammie worked the interface.

"Progressive incremental recursive integration failure."

"What's the cause?" Sammie continued chording through information.

"Calibration deviance."

"How do we fix it?"

"We get Doctor Beckett home." The AI's voice modulated wistfully. "We have had this problem on a smaller scale before."

"You didn't bring him home."

"Not for long. Since Admiral Calavicci and Doctor Beckett were isometrically normed, small adjustments are possible."

"Except Sam had already Leaped before I joined the Project." Sammie pondered. "You still have a link?"

"Data recovery is uninterrupted. The problem is with the imaging system."

"Ziggy, what aren't you telling us? The Admiral should be down here."

Jarod waited for an answer.

"We're on our own." Sammie headed for her lab.

* * *

"You need more of a plan than that." Simon looked at the men adamantly.

"Fewer details, less to screw up."

Simon just looked at Jim, shaking his head, muttering. "Best laid plans of mice and men."

"I heard that."

"Make sure you know which one you are. You're going to have backup." He stared Ellison down. "I want the kid back too. Don't tell him I said so."

* * *

"He's very astute." Sydney watched Miss Parker flinch.

"Like taunting the person with the gun is smart." Miss Parker shook out a cigarette.

"He's faced down a serial killer. You're not going to intimidate him." He let his words sink in. "I was referring to his assessment of you and Jarod."

* * *

Sam was getting anxious since neither Al nor Sammie had showed. The scant explanation of why Jarod was wanted by Miss Parker didn't help matters. That he was sitting handcuffed next to Detective Ellison increased his unease.

"How long before she calls?" Jim kept searching the horizon.

"Long enough to put us on edge. She's anxious to make the trade. She'll call." He could only hope Jarod truly understood her.

* * *

Sammie sat at the work bench, looking at the hardware through the magnifying goggles. "You're concerned for her."

"We grew up together. Is anything else dependent on this variable subroutine?"

"What are you planning?" She looked over at the code. "Put in a comment string. You grew up together?!"

"As far back as I remember. A competing controlled cascade. It'll reset with each exit."

"Why doesn't she escape? Think that'll work?"

"We'll have to fine-tune around it. Mr. Parker is her boss and father. How are you coming with the hardware?"

"Burned out a few chips. I think reconfiguring this area will help."

Jarod slipped off Sammie's goggles and held them in place over his own eyes. He nodded. "What about this section?"

Sammie took the goggles back and put them on. She picked up tools.

"She's not had a lot of choice either." He looked back at the terminal, ignoring the reflection.

* * *

"Here we are, sir."

The Navy Captain stepped out of the car, his blue wool uniform finally appropriate in the now chill desert night. He approached the doors and put his palm on the plate, entering.

After going through the guards he stepped into the elevator. There were no buttons. "Administrative Offices." The elevator smoothly descended.

He strode out as the doors opened, quickly finding the communications-clerical support office. Removing his hat revealed his salt and sand hair.

The ensign popped to attention from her station behind the desk, saluting. "Sir."

"At ease. Do I have any messages?"

"One." She grabbed the note. "The base commander says that there was mission critical training occurring at the time of his restriction to quarters."

"Do you have my office key?"

She handed over an envelope. "Your code is inside."

"Nothing old-fashioned. Where can I find the relieved commander?"

* * *

"I don't like this." Simon sat behind the wheel, cigar in hand.

"Gotta play the cards in your hand." Al sat in the passenger seat, also with a cigar.

"Assuming the other side hasn't skimmed the deck."

Al bit down on the snappy come-back.

* * *

Sammie stepped into the Imaging Chamber, Jarod just behind. She sighed in relief as the past resolved around her. She smiled back at Jarod.

Jim pushed the still handcuffed Sam before him. He looked around the cluttered factory shipping floor.

"That's far enough, Detective. You sure have a way with him."

"Where's my partner?"

Sammie looked back at Jarod. "Try the goggles. Ziggy, please monitor and keep me apprised."

"Understood, Doctor."

Jarod smiled back as he put on the visor. It quickly drained. "Something's wrong. Too many crates and barrels."

"Ziggy." Sammie started poking her head 'into' the various sealed containers.

"He's quite unharmed. Now, send over Jarod." She pulled Blair next to her, gagged and blindfolded, hands still plastic-tied behind his back.

"Blair first."

"Simultaneous. Send Jarod around your left side of those boxes."

* * *

Raines read the thesis in the back of the limousine. As he did his unrest grew and his breathing labored. "Turn around!" He pushed the switch for the divider. He leaned through the opening. "Why wasn't this brought to my attention sooner?" The harsh rasp of his words reverberated. "Take me back to Miss Parker."

The limo swung in a U and headed back.

* * *

"Sam, she's got this place rigged."

Jim was wrapped up with talking Blair towards him.

Sam glowered, walking forward.

"He can't go past that pile."

"Sam, stall. Let Blair meet you your side of those cartons."

Sam followed instructions, slowing.

Miss Parker pulled her gun from her back and aimed at Blair. "Jarod, don't be dumb now."

Jim had his gun pointed at her almost as fast.

Sam sped up, suddenly hurling himself over the pile and rolled with Blair out of the way. As he did there were flashes, smoke and noise.

* * *

Al went to his door, showered and in his pjs. He let it slide open. He was stunned at the very familiar Captain.

The captain was speechless for a moment. "What's the critical training in progress?"

"Tom." The last time he'd seen the elder Beckett it had been 1970, Viet Nam. Now of course he also had memories from the Star Bright era.

"Or was that just smoke rings? Where is Sam?"

Al looked at the Marines. "How much have you been briefed?"

Tom looked at the guards and stepped inside. The door closed.

* * *

Simon threw the car in gear and gunned it. The sudden burst from the factory kept him several car lengths from the limo. Out of the inferno came stumbling a fashionable woman.

The door opened. "Get in." Miss Parker did so and the limo peeled away.

Simon and Al held their breath until they saw Jarod come out with an arm before his face, cuffs hanging from the other wrist.

"Ow. Jim, my pocket knife." Blair shimmied, offering his strapped together wrists. The words were muffled by the gag retied as a mask over his nose and mouth.

Jim was coughing behind the former blindfold, eyes tearing from the fumes.

Simon and Al smiled as they pulled up and the other three piled in.

* * *

Al breathed deeply. "It worked."

Tom regarded Al warily.

"What won him the Nobel. He's traveling in time."

"That's a good one. He hasn't even been able to get to the farm."

"Not for want of trying. How is Thelma?"

"Why did Donna leave?"

Al couldn't answer that one. He still wasn't sure how she'd learned the truth.

* * *

Sammie looked over at Jarod. "How did you know?"

"I'm good at staying out of traps."

"Doctor Fuller, we have guests."

Sammie activated the door and walked out towards the console, followed out of the Imaging Chamber by Jarod. "Where are they now?"

"They are in the main corridor."

Sammie looked around quickly.

* * *

"Your plan failed. Again."

Miss Parker gave a scorching look.

"I don't think you want to bring Jarod back."

Miss Parker started to protest.

"I'm giving you a new assignment. Bring in Mr. Sandburg and Detective Ellison and you can keep Jarod."

* * *

"What happened in there?" Simon looked over at the four men, Jim and Blair bandaging each other, Al applying Jarod's butterfly bandage.

"Miss Parker's smoke and mirrors set off a chain reaction." Sammie relayed.

"Her ace in the hole blew up in her face. And ours."

Simon gave a long-suffering look. "Is it safe to say she'll try again?" Nobody answered. "What's the status of the recovery?"

Sam made a frantic expression and leaned for the phone. He gave a apologetic look with the receiver in his hand.

"Go ahead." Sotto voice Simon added, "Like Sandburg doesn't all the time."

Jim smiled wryly.

* * *

"Ziggy, where is Doctor Fuller?" Al was wearing his good robe over his pjs and new slippers.

"She's in the Imaging Chamber with Sam."

"The voice was your idea." Tom looked at Al.

"My voice is the result of complex algorithms in conjunction with my ego processor. All of which were my father's idea."

Tom looked surprised.

"What is happening right now with the Leap?"

"Sam is checking up on the dig. The percentages are dropping."

"How far?"

"Thirty-five percent chance for success."

Al looked worried. "Could you have Doctor Fuller come out here?"

Sammie stepped out from the Chamber. She took in the officer next to Al before speaking. "Admiral?" She glanced back, there was something very familiar about the uniformed man.

"How's Observing going?"

"I'm getting the hang of it. When are you going to take back over?"

"There are complications. Captain Beckett is temporarily Project commander."

Sammie looked between the two men, realizing why the Captain was familiar.

"You're still in charge of the Leap. He's just taking over the boring parts." Al smiled. "Any idea why the numbers have gone down?"

"Ziggy..."

"Admiral." Tom sensed that he'd been had.

"This is her first solo. Has Sam gotten Sandburg back?"

"Yes. I'll tell you all about it."

Captain Beckett escorted Al out.

* * *

"Keep Jarod?" They had been silent for the rest of the short trip. Miss Parker resumed the conversation once arrived and out of the car.

Raines got close to her face. "Don't be coy. There's a reason he keeps eluding you. Don't screw this up." He sneered into the last. He walked away, pulling along the oxygen tank.

* * *

Sammie breathed. "Ziggy?"

"They and the Marines are in the elevator. I've also locked the door to the Control Room."

Sammie jogged over to the Waiting Room Door and inside. She opened the inner door. "Jarod, you can come down."

Jarod swung out of the vent gripping the edge. He held on, smiling, before executing a dismount.

Sammie smiled, shaking her head and clasped his hand, pulling him out of the Waiting Room.

* * *

Tom punched in the code from the printed slip, stepping through the opened door. He stopped, taking in the touches that made it obviously Al's office. He walked over to the desk, turning the chair and sitting. Tom's eye was drawn to the picture of Sam in a space suit, helmet off, water shining. Sam had talked about visiting NASA as if he'd gone to the moon. "What have you gotten yourself into, Little Brother?"

* * *

"Jim, stop fussing. Let me talk to Jarod for a moment."

Sammie watched as the detective tried to interject and then turned.

"And then we go back to the loft."

Blair smiled back. "Um, Toussaud." Blair grinned in an anxious way. "Miss Parker said some things. I know she was trying to unsettle me. Is any of it true?"

"What did she say?" Sam looked back at Blair.

"That you're responsible for epidemics, acts of terrorism. She mentioned a plane crash. An embassy attack."

That stunned Sam.

Jarod pulled out the earbuds and jerked off the visor.

Sammie grabbed him above an elbow, staring into his eyes.

Sam glanced over at Sammie, locked in a battle of wills with what looked to be thin air.

Jarod looked down. "I did. I have so much blood on my hands." He shook out of her grasp and ran out the door.

"I've got to go. The answer is yes." She stooped, the headset suddenly visible in her hand. She rushed out the door.

Sam turned slowly, noticing the reflection in the nearby glass. "There was a lot my 'employers' kept from me."

* * *

Jarod slumped on the floor by the locked main door.

"Tell me about it."

Jarod looked up.

"The embassy."

"It was a hostage scenario. The Centre sold it to terrorists that broke in and killed secretaries, officials, tourists indiscriminately."

"And the plane?"

"There was a fault in the wiring, that could make controlling it impossible. I told Sydney that they needed to make changes. Instead they dropped one out of the sky, plunging everyone to their deaths."

Sammie sat on the floor. "Ziggy, what records do you have since Jarod escaped?"

"Just to 1997, or to the present? Proved the complicity of two Coast Guard officers in the death of a fisherman, saved a wrongfully accused death-row inmate, established the murder of a missing researcher, caught a serial bomber-"

"It's not enough. It'll never be enough."

Sammie wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer. "No, it'll never be enough." She held on as he struggled. "It does make a difference."

Jarod looked at her, eyes stormy.

"Saving one saves the world. You'll still remember. But everyone you help will have the closure to get back to living their life. Have a life to live. That has an impact."

* * *

"Thanks for the lift, Simon."

"Just stay put until tomorrow."

Jim shut the door as the Captain's footsteps retreated. He walked over to Blair, knitting a hand into the long hair.

Blair wrapped his arms around Jim.

* * *

Miss Parker turned off the taps to the bubble filled bath, setting the plastic bound sheaf of papers on the table placed there for just that purpose. She dropped the robe, sliding into the tub. She plucked her reading material from its perch, sinking a little deeper beneath the foam.

Sammie and Jarod stepped through the Imaging Chamber door, Jarod wearing the visor array. Jarod smiled, very amused, and leaned over to get a better look at Miss Parker's reading. His smile disappeared.

Sammie stopped in mid-button push over the handlink. "What is it?"

Jarod turned to face Sammie. "Blair's thesis."

Sammie pushed the button, temporarily disconnecting the visor while repositioning.

Sam clutched the towel.

"Um, we'll wait outside." Sammie walked through the wall of the small motel bathroom. Jarod followed, fighting back the giggles.

Sam came out of the bathroom in dark blue pj bottoms, toweling his hair. Noticing Sammie again, he grabbed the matching top. "What happened earlier?"

"Earlier? Just something I had to cope with. Ziggy isn't liking the percentages right now."

Sam noticed the glances she was throwing. "Do you know why Al was in Cascade? Something is wrong back at the Project."

"Nothing to worry about." Her acting skills weren't up to the deception.

Sam tried not looking at the empty space that clearly wasn't empty in the Imaging Chamber.

"I think you better tell him who's here."

"There's a lot of information that isn't in the computers. Jarod's here."

The disclosure didn't exactly put Sam at ease.

"You're going to need to keep an eye out for Miss Parker."

* * *

Blair leaned back on the couch, hair damp. He happily took the box of takeout and chopsticks from Jim. "This has really been a couple of days. We're not planning on topping this?"

Jim looked sharply at Blair. "What did you learn about Jarod?"

Blair shook his head as he shoveled in one more mouthful. "If you're not careful, you'll sound like Miss Parker. Though she seemed rather interested in my first kidnapping."

Jim looked very worried. "Is she working alone or is she a team player?"

"She's got some goons. Nice suits. There was a phone call. Didn't sound like she was talking to a boss. She hung up on him. Or her. It was a short call; she didn't use any names. Then there was this creepy guy."

Jim held back, trying to just look interested.

* * *

Tom turned from the pictures and activated the computer station on the desk. He had a lot of work ahead of him, assimilating the information he needed on Project Quantum Leap during his stay. He input his clearance code and looked at the opened directory.

* * *

Jim shook his head. "Certainly not low profile types working for them. Whoever 'them' are." He thought for a moment. "She was asking about the dock?"

"Seemed very curious about it. Didn't see any reason not to tell her."

"How did she know about that? Unless she'd staked the wharf out." Jim's jaw pumped. "Is there anything else that you can think of from that interrogation? Maybe something that you hadn't thought important. There's got to be a reason she was interested."

"Maybe she just gets her kicks where she can. Jim, that really scared me, not being able to see him, just this disembodied, mechanized voice. And not knowing what had happened to you--"

Jim reached out his hand to stroke a shoulder. "Just try. Close your eyes, and tell me everything you could hear or otherwise notice.

Blair opened his mouth and then settled back, closing his eyes as well.

* * *

Tom finished familiarizing himself with the personnel roster, military and civilian. It was certainly some installation. He tapped his finger and then started another string of keystrokes. Doctor Fuller's records came up.

He was nonplussed when he saw that here she was listed as a computer specialist contrary to the generic 'research scientist' in the roster. He was more impressed as the education credentials scrolled by. MIT, Texas A & M, Caltech. His face fell again at the double Ph.D. combination of Computer Science and Mathematics. "Al, what were you thinking?"

"She's perfect for troubleshooting the retrieval program."

Tom looked up and around, belatedly realizing it was Ziggy speaking. "Retrieval Program?"

"The code to return my father from the past."

"It has problems?" Tom waited for an answer. No reply came.

* * *

The early glow of predawn shone through the skylight, washing over the sleeping men. The silence was broken by a ring. Jim put his hand on the phone and pulled it to his ear. "Ellison."

"This is Jack Kelso. Sorry to call so early. Can you put Blair on the phone?"

Jim jostled Blair, holding out the phone. Slowly Blair become aware and quickly took the phone.

"Hi, this is Blair."

"I was a little worried when you didn't reply to my e-mail. Or pick up at your office."

"Sorry about that. I got kidnapped again. It's a long story."

"I got some information. Stop by my office. Maybe you'll be the subject of my next book."

Blair chuffed. "I'll be there after I go to the Station. Bye, Jack. Thanks." He turned off the phone and handed it back. Finally he looked at the clock. "Oh, man."

"Time to get up. Come on, breakfast waits for no man."

* * *

"I'm glad you two could make it. In one piece." Simon let Jim and Blair enter. The Admiral and Toussaud were already there. "Give me something to tell the mayor." Simon finished sitting at his desk.

"I want a last look at the site." Jim looked over at Jarod. "Do you know anything about a man with an oxygen tank?"

Sam just looked back blankly.

"It seems that Miss Parker knows the man that questioned Blair during the first kidnapping. Hasn't somebody been able to find her?" Jim addressed the last to Simon.

"Do you know how common 'Parker' is? Without a first name, we're pretty limited. The detectives have her description."

Blair smirked, restraining a witticism from rolling off the tip of his tongue.

Simon stared a Blair momentarily.

"I'll need to close out the site. It's still going to take time to establish a cause and time of death."

Simon sighed. "Blair, I'm going to need a description of this Man with Oxygen. Jim, you and Jarod go and see if we can pull back the cars from Cascade Paper." Simon sat back and realized he'd missed one. "Admiral, how much longer are you staying in Cascade?"

* * *

Sammie opened the Waiting Room door. "How'd you sleep?"

Jarod looked up from the cot, brooding.

"My lab is just too far away with the outside brass here. Not to mention Captain Beckett. He hasn't seen his brother in years. I've got to check on Sam." She turned, leaving the door open.

Sammie picked up the handlink and walked up to the Imaging Chamber. She stepped through.

Sam and Jim were swimming just above the surface of the excavation, tablets waving, ready to record anything left behind.

Sammie forced herself to breathe deeply. Her reaction to suddenly, seemingly, being underwater under control, she looked upward. "Ziggy, you could have warned me."

"I don't play could've, should've, would've, Doctor Fuller. Except while calculating Doctor Beckett's probabilities."

Sam floundered as he noticed Sammie. He glared at her as best he could through the mask.

"Sorry. I'll check back in after you're on land." She hit a button on the handlink, reopening the Door.

Jim surreptitiously regarded Jarod's strange behavior. A glint registered in the far edge of his field of vision. Jim located it, carefully working the piece of metal free and secreting it in a bag.

Sam turned back, giving Jim the okay signal.

* * *

Sammie shifted her armload, trying not to lose anything from her burden. Leaving Jarod in the Waiting Room had been unavoidable last night. She walked into the lab.

"Doctor Fuller." Tom stepped into the apparently unused lab.

Sammie dropped the bundle in her arms. The blankets thumped softly. She sighed when she turned around.

"Moving in?"

"I need to be closer to the Imaging Chamber." She picked the pile up and placed it on the standard futon.

"I was reviewing you file. I'm wondering why you are being trained to Observe."

"Al needed to pay complete attention to whatever is happening." She turned. "What _is_ happening?"

"He must have had a reason to pull a mathematician. Just what is the trouble with the Retrieval Program?" He noticed her swallow. "Why isn't it included in your file?"

"It doesn't work."

* * *

"Blair, come in."

Blair slipped around the door, heading for the blinds before Kelso got away from the desk.

"Am I that predictable? Speaking of, how did you get grabbed again?"

"This time it had nothing to do with me. For that matter, neither did the first time."

"I did some digging. And what I found was a lot of money flowing into Rainier from shell corporations."

Blair blinked.

"I followed some of that back to Blue Cove. Don't ask where Blue Cove is. The Centre is there. They'd be able to spend a lot less going with schools that already have these laboratories set up."

"Just what is this Centre?"

"They specialize in information. There's a rumor that one of their Pretenders ran away. Oh," He pulled a printed photo from a file. "If you ever see this woman, stay away from her."

"Too late. Miss Parker is who kidnapped me this last time."

* * *

Sam reentered the lab. The divers had done a very thorough excavation, leaving behind only a few fragments. He put the last bags on the counter, picking up the inventory to log them.

"Sorry about that. I don't have much for you right now." She turned around, smiling as Jarod entered the Imaging Chamber. "Ziggy did register an improvement in the percentages."

"Who's the man with the oxygen tank?"

Jarod's face went cold behind the visor. "Where did he see him?! Where did you see Mr. Raines?"

Sammie looked over, worried. "Could you describe him a little more?"

"Blair saw him talking to Miss Parker. And says he's who questioned him the first time."

Jarod paced. "He's got to contact Sydney."

"Who is Sydney?"

Sam looked at the one sided conversation. "He can tell what's going on?"

Sammie turned around. "It's experimental. He wants you to call Sydney. He's the psychiatrist that oversaw the simulations."

"What?!" Sam looked at her incredulously. "Why would that possibly be a good idea?"

"I need to know what is going on. Sydney is very useful for information."

"Jarod's contacted him before." She looked over questioningly. "You're going to have to be careful. Sydney has a lifetime of studying Jarod."

"How do I reach him?"

* * *

Al sat at the defendant's table in his dress blues, watching the opening act of his trial. Rabb was conducting his side of the case like a pilot. Al took that as a good omen. The worrisome part was the prosecution. He knew Admiral Chegwidden by reputation. Former S.E.A.L.s practicing law made waves. They certainly weren't taking any chances, having the Judge Advocate General gunning for him.

* * *

"This isn't a time to joke. I couldn't get anybody to say what the Centre would stop at to protect their interests."

"I'm serious. She's in Cascade. She was on campus."

Jack looked at Blair. "He must be here. Or she thought he was."

Blair shifted in his seat.

Jack noted it. "You better be somebody's agent. You attract too much trouble and aren't paid enough otherwise." He collected the papers together and slid them back into the folder. "Be careful."

* * *

Sam dialed the phone, looking back at Sammie.

"Hello?"

"What is he studying now, Sydney?"

Sydney cradled the cell tightly. "Jarod. Who?"

"Raines. I've got dozens of bodies. Tell me this isn't something I thought up. Sydney?!"

"We need to meet. I'm in Cascade. We'll talk about this." Sydney arched his brow at the pause that stretched longer and longer.

Sam held his hand over the phone. "He wants to meet."

Sammie looked at Jarod try to make a decision. "Tell him okay."

Sam put the receiver back to his mouth. "Meet me in the University art gallery in 45 minutes." He hung up the phone.

* * *

"Anything missing?" Jim stepped into the office pulling shut the office door.

"Don't do that! No, everything looks fine. I just thought some of this stuff should come back to the loft."

"Get it together and let's get out of here."

"You sure are antsy." Blair handed a pile of books and things to Jim, grabbing his backpack and his own stack. Stepping out, he pulled the door shut.

"Rainier is dangerous enough in the best of times."

"Jim..." He followed the taller man down the hall.

* * *

"Admiral Calavicci. I'm so happy that Rainier has drawn your attention. I don't suppose I could prevail upon you to do a short presentation?"

"Oh, boy." Al turned to deal with this latest proof that nothing was as simple as it should be.

* * *

The lights in the courtroom flickered as Chegwidden questioned the red-haired Gooshie. The computer programmer with bad breath tried to leave the stand. "Stay put." The cowered man dropped back in place as the lights went out. "I request a recess until I can see the esteemed members of the court." With that the lights came back up. "That's better."

"Do you still want a recess?"

"Request withdrawn." He lay in again at Gooshie.

Al tried to hide his reaction to the trench the man on the stand was digging. Harm was going to have to have some fancy flying to punch out of this.

* * *

"I see you are doing well." Sydney watched as Jarod approached. "What do you think of this piece?" He turned to the canvas.

"Why are you in Cascade? Just to admire the forgeries?" Sam looked at the painting.

"Very good, Jarod. How about you? Broots found your car rental records. You didn't come for the excavation."

Jarod fed the answer to Sam. "Still doesn't answer the question."

"To find out what Raines was up to. Jarod, Mr. Raines is one of the Trustees for this college."

"Oh, boy." Sam searched for his next lines. Jarod looked like the victim of a runaway train. "He's looking to make Rainier a Centre-"

"West." Jarod schooled away the reaction to the news.

"Possibly. You didn't know. Miss Parker was so sure that Mr. Raines was the reason you were here."

Sam suddenly felt himself pulled around the corner.

Jarod turned, seeing in horror Raines walk by with his coterie of Sweepers.

Sydney looked, standing when it was once more clear. "You're slipping, Jarod. The constant running isn't good for you."

"And being a guinea pig my whole life was?" Sam amazed himself at his ad lib.

* * *

"So, you're saying that you have seen Doctor Beckett first hand, in the past?" Harm walked away from the stand, eyes watering slightly. He flexed his hand.

"Yes. When the Admiral had to recover the leapee, I took over as the Observer."

"And that was the first time that you had done so?"

"Yes."

"Would it be safe to characterize the Admiral as very dedicated to the Project?"

"Absolutely."

Harm smiled. "Now, about these budget requests." The lights dimmed and raised again.

* * *

Sam recited his parting line and circled back to the lab as instructed. He found the information gained less than helpful, and was exasperated with the quick retreat of not just Jarod, but Sammie as well. He looked at the work not doing itself and plunged in.

* * *

"They have recessed for a two hour lunch."

Tom stopped in his tracks for the Control Room. The power fluctuations has ceased on route. "Is he in his quarters?"

"Affirmative."

* * *

"What is that, Jim?"

"A dogtag." He traced a fingertip over the pitted metal.

"It's from the site." Blair sat on the couch. "What could do that to it?"

"Probably the body."

"Eww. What did you tell Jarod?" Blair waited. "You did tell Jarod?"

"Like he let me know he had people hunting him? Full disclosure is a two way street. Get a piece of paper."

* * *

The door alert sounded. "It's a two hour recess. Lawyer-client privilege."

"Captain Beckett wants to speak to Admiral Calavicci."

Harm looked at Al questioningly.

"Kick in the butt, huh? Let him in. I'll need to talk to him alone." He stood.

Harm stared at Al, and then stood. "Lt. Commander Harmon Rabb coming out." The door opened, revealing Tom. "Don't take too much of his time." Harm exited, leaving Tom access.

The door closed behind the Captain. "Just who is David's father?"

Al's jaw dropped. "Sam."

"Next you're going to say the Retrieval Program works."

Al sighed, eyes closing. "How'd you find out?"

"Have to say Doctor Fuller is honest. Sam's been Leaping too long."

"We got him back once." Al walked to the humidor. "Not any of our doing, just happened. Good reunion." Al lit the selected cigar. "How are they?"

"And he just walked back into the Accelerator?!"

"I got coldcocked. So did the fiancee. It was set up to look like a double suicide." Al paused. "I'm so sorry."

Tom walked away, rapping on the door. He didn't say a word as he strode out.

* * *

"You can make something out of that?"

"Some of the letters." He recited a string, stating where the breaks were and about how many letters were lost. "Hand me the phone."

"Who are you calling?"

"First, Jack. Then Simon."

* * *

Sam continued the painstaking process of reassociating skeletons. Looking at the increasing assembly, he shook his head. He'd found some signs of trauma; postmortem trauma and healed trauma that couldn't be the cause of death. Scanning through the inventory he didn't find anything there to point strongly to a cause of death. His earlier estimation was being more strongly bore out, the bodies falling within a rather narrow range of ages.

How did Raines fit into this? Al's comment strongly implied a poor cover-up by Major Minear and Captain Koch. His eye landed on one of the ribs he was trying to match to an individual.

* * *

Jim shut the cabinet and walked to the door grabbing a light jacket. "Come on, Chief."

"Jim?" Blair got off the couch.

"There's something very important that we've forgotten."

Blair looked up seriously.

"To get groceries." Jim was out the door before Blair.

* * *

Al looked around the underpopulated lounge. He'd have thought the coffee would have attracted more people. "Probably not enough choices."

"Admiral? I'd like to introduce you to some more of the faculty." Just as he was being led over, he caught a glimpse of a bald man pulling an oxygen tank.

* * *

Jim handed Blair a sack of groceries, grabbing the other two for himself. "So, what are you making for dinner?" A block party in progress was evident in the background.

"Me?"

"Your turn." He stopped the shorter man. "And don't try the 'I've been kidnapped' routine."

Blair snorted. "Fine, fine. Just see if I don't expect dinner after you've saved the world."

Smoothly Sweepers stepped out, quickly subduing Blair and circling Jim. Miss Parker stepped close to the detective. "Hope you weren't planning anything special." She pressed something against his neck.

Jim stood very still, the feel of the immunizer unmistakable.

Blair stomped the foot of one of his captors, elbowing the second. He started to rush.

"Do it and I drop him." Miss Parker prodded Jim, smiling as Blair was recaptured. She squeezed, letting the other Sweepers get closer to Ellison as he drooped, groceries going to the ground. Her teeth showed as Sandburg thrashed uselessly in the Sweepers' grip. She slipped the gun from his back holster. "Get moving." She and the two groups of men headed for cars.

* * *

Sam looked at the test results, confused. Something had lowered the bones' pH, which was the last thing he expected from prolonged saltwater exposure. It did explain the deformation he'd noticed. Acidity made bone more pliable.

Ziggy would be able to make sense of it. Should Sammie check in again. Putting that thought aside, he returned to his earlier task of reassociating the remains.

* * *

Al was crossing campus headed for his car after talking to Kelso. He'd made good his escape from the coffee to run into the professor and ex-spook. Now he was playing courier for Blair and Jim. Al noticed the suits get out of town cars. He got a bad feeling as they entered Hargrove Hall.

The men calmly made their way down to their destination. Finding the lab door they made quick work of it and opened it, rolling in the incendiary devices.

Sam turned at the sound of the door. He looked in disbelief at the spreading flames. He searched for and found the small A-B-C extinguisher, fighting the flames encroaching on the work tables.

The men turned as they heard the coughing. They looked at each other and turned back, faces dour. There was a hiss as a glove contacted the hot doorknob. As they feared, it was Jarod.

Al smelled the unmistakable scent of burning plastic. Grabbing one of the heavily laden students in the hallway, "Tell Security we have a fire." Al ran downstairs, opening a fire extinguisher case as he went.

Sam was waging a losing battle between the fumes and flames and the undersized extinguisher. He looked hopefully as the door opened again, only to see men in suits.

They looked at the inferno they'd made, considering that Jarod alive was merely preferable.

Before they made their final decision Al made his, blasting them in the face with his extinguisher before sweeping into the flames.

Clearing their eyes, the Sweepers rushed Jarod through the newly cut path. The roundhouse kick took them by surprise as did the following hail of martial arts moves. The sound of booted footfalls made them break.

The fire crew attacked the fire with extinguishers, Sam stumbling out of the ruined room. He leaned face to the hall wall, trying to catch his breath.

"What happened?" The petite security chief asked the question to the two most obvious people.

"Arson." Sam coughed with the effort of the one word reply.

"They were wearing suits. I saw them enter the building." Al realized he was still holding onto the extinguisher and sat it on the floor.

* * *

As Jim and Blair were being escorted into cars, a black Jaguar with self-colored trim pulled onto the street and turned. The momentary distraction gave Ellison an opening to break away from his Sweepers while Blair slipped from his.

Miss Parker looked on in shock. "Get him!"

Several followed the order while others went to reacquire Sandburg.

Jim pulled his backup from the ankle holster. The Sweepers closed regardless. First one and then another faltered as orange spread aside their heads. The frozen clumps smacked slushily to the pavement. Miss Parker and Ellison stood off. An onion flew into its target, making her admit the rout. She stared full of ire and frustration as the car sped away.

Jim kept his gun out until the car was beyond normal sight. Holstering it, he scooped up the nearest groceries.

* * *

Sam looked into the still smoldering room, slamming his fist against the wall. Crates had melted together and fused with bone, the careful labeling destroyed in the flames.

"We'll get them. Is there anything you still need from the motel?"

Sam looked at Al, realizing that if it hadn't already been found it was only a matter of time.

"Come on."

* * *

"Simon." Blair opened the door further, giving the larger man entry. He shut and locked the door behind the captain, who turned towards the kitchen and his detective.

"Jim, I don't like this. Let me move you two into a safe house."

"I've got a case to work." Jim looked at the short count of concentrate cans before putting them into the freezer.

"This, whatever this is, is way out of our jurisdiction." Simon was interrupted by the phone.

Jim picked up. "Ellison."

"Have you talked to Al yet?" Jack didn't really let Jim answer. "This is very serious."

"No."

"Al's bringing the details. You haven't seen him?"

"I left the Station early."

"Call me back once you know."

Jim looked at the phone as it clicked and disconnected. He replaced the receiver and turned to the others. "That was Jack. He sent Al with further information."

* * *

Sam got out of the car really wishing Al, Al from the Project, would show up. He was used to knowing things a few seconds early. Instead he had to rely on the instincts he'd developed. Opening the door, the room looked as he'd left it.

Quickly he gathered the computer and swept down the room. He pulled the metal case from under the bed and sat it next to the laptop, grabbing the suitcase and filling it as best he could. The rest of the stuff he figured might buy them some time, giving the look of a still occupied room.

Closing the door, Sam stepped back to the car and loaded it. He smiled as Al came out, pulling shut the door and swinging the bag into the car.

"Something funny?"

"Just thinking how ticked Miss Parker is going to be."

Al thought about that one as he slipped behind the wheel. He chuckled and shook his head as he pulled out.

* * *

Sammie looked on in impatient fascination as Jarod circled the projection. She'd briefly _seen_ what they were up against when Jarod had lent her the visor. The tangle of bones hadn't made much sense to her.

"There had to be something weighing down their hands and feet." Jarod peered around the bottom of the image.

"There is nothing like that in the dig inventory, Jarod."

"Maybe it was something they didn't know what they were seeing."

"They were dumped out the back of a truck. Their hands and feet sunk first, the weight of the other bodies pushing the bobbing torsos down." Jarod fought for composure. "Sim completed."

"Let's get the chamber reconfigured." Sammie moved to the area with trailing wires and exposed circuit boards. Moving in synch they removed the extraneous parts and closed up the panels. They retreated. "Ziggy, power up the Imaging Chamber. Sam's lab."

"You're ready, Doctor Fuller."

Sammie went back inside the Chamber. She stopped as she inspected the devastation. Melted stacks of crates, blackened walls. She barely noticed Jarod's entry.

"No!" Jarod could almost smell the destruction, the char that such a fire would produce.

"Lock me on Sam!" Sammie released her breath when the scene changed. She relaxed further when she saw Al with Sam, realizing that they were back at the police station. Jarod stood to the side, seeing only the now dispersed inferno.

"I'll follow you up." Sam waved Al on and turned sharply, staring at Sammie before striding down the hall. He pushed in the door.

Sammie sighed as she pressed a button on the handlink. The men's room materialized around her. "Ziggy, resume power to the visor."

Jarod calmed himself, now able to see that Doctor Beckett was basically unscathed.

Sam stopped his pacing and stepped close. "Where have you been?!" Sam glanced around the efficient room, belatedly checking that they were alone. He hissed more quietly. "Things have been heating up here." Sam went to the sink and saw Jarod's face, traces of soot still evident. Giving the reflection a dirty look, he turned on the water.

"Saw what happened to the lab." Sammie looked down at the handlink. Her eyes went wide. "The numbers have gone up. Way up."

Sam turned around astonished. "The lab goes up in flames and the probabilities _improve_?" He moved to see the link's display.

"The stratigraphy report is done. Was there anything in the site that could have weighed down the corpses' arms and legs?"

Sam thought for a moment. "The stratigraphy is done?!" He stared right at Sammie.

* * *

Simon looked at Jim and Blair as he hoped Cascade hadn't consumed a two star admiral. "Something wrong, Jim?"

"Actually," Jim was still slowed by the drug in his system.

Al jogged in, the intercom buzzing almost on cue.

Simon glanced at one puzzle piece not missing, and hit the button. "Yes, Rhonda?"

"Sir, I've got the Rainier chancellor, the Mayor, Inspector Reeves, Security Chief Tomaki all on the phone. One of the labs on campus was ignited."

Simon pressed the mute. "Where's Toussaud?" Seeing Al fidget, Simon went to the door. "Rafe." He instructed the well-dressed detective to find Jarod. Banks returned to the intercom, slipping into his chair. "Put Tomaki on the line." He glanced at Jim while he waited for the transfer. "Captain Banks."

* * *

"There was a reason I left you on your own. Jarod--"

The door opened through Sammie. Rafe peeked in. "Doctor Toussaud, they're waiting for you."

"Uh, right." Sam glanced at Sammie as she stepped from the door before he exited.

* * *

Simon listened gravely to the phone, flashing Al reproachful glances. "Yes. I'm getting a full report on the incident." He clutched the phone. "We are on top of this situation." He looked up as Jarod entered. "That is yet to be ascertained. I will report with our findings." Simon rolled his eyes, shooting Sandburg a dirty look. "Understood." Simon pressed the phone, still gripping the handset. "Ellison, Sandburg, are you contagious?" He turned to Al and Jarod. "Or do I get all the trouble magnets?" Before there could be an answer, Simon was back on the phone.

"Better not let the Mayor know he's on second." Blair shifted in his chair.

Sammie continued with the briefing, Jarod quiet beside her. "Now it is just a matter of you making a copy of the findings here. And determine the cause of death."

"What's on second?" Al patted himself down for a cigar.

Sam looked over at her, frustrated. "Something lowered the pH." He said it softly. Whatever tests might now be run would have to be handled by specialists.

"Yes." Simon switched ears with the receiver as he became impatient. "I appreciate that." He looked down at the desk blotter. "No, we didn't expect that."

"Correct." Blair tried listening in on Simon. "Who's on third?" He glanced sideways to Jim.

Sam watched as Sammie conversed with thin air.

"We increased security." Simon's mouth twisted in desire to retort.

"Who's on first?" Al lit the located cigar.

"That was Suzanne Tomaki. Jim knows her from way back."

Al looked to Jarod and then back at Blair. "So Simon's talking to..."

Sammie faced Sam again. "It's not good. They may have been nerve gassed."

"I don't know." Blair leaned closer to the desk, scooting back as Simon stared at him.

"Third base."

Al and Blair both turned towards Ellison.

"Nerve gas?!"

Simon looked up, fingers still on the handset as it rested in its cradle. "I want a report once I'm done with these calls. _Without_ the peanut gallery commentary." He looked from Blair to Al. Simon's gaze then settled on Jarod, waiting for him to turn around. "Doctor Toussaud, tell me that our evidence didn't _all_ go up in smoke."

"Um, I was able to save the disks. With my findings."

Simon looked upward. He picked the phone up again, giving the other men a 'you're still here?' look.

They shuffled out into the Bullpen and towards the break room. Jim passed through Sammie as she stepped out from the wall. He stopped and looked around.

"Ziggy, what is going on with Ellison?" Jarod looked at the detective curiously.

"Jim, are you okay?" Blair stepped closer. "You aren't experiencing side-effects from what Miss Parker hit you with, are you?"

"Miss Parker?!" Sam and Al said it simultaneously.

"What happened to the lab?" Jim looked at Jarod suspiciously.

Sammie punched buttons on the handlink. "Sam, ask about Miss Parker."

"Heavy collateral damage." Al took a seat at the table, belatedly noticing the absence of ashtrays. "I haven't seen anything go that fast. And small."

"You were there?" Jim glanced over as Blair sat down the impromptu ashtray crafted from a pop can and refolded his pocketknife before shoving it back into his jeans.

Sam smiled as Al flicked the cigar into the aluminum boat. A far cry from the heavy trays positioned in the few places within the Project that Al smoked. "Good thing, too. What was that you were saying about Miss Parker?"

"Um. Well, she tried to grab us. Had some of the suits with her."

Sammie listened for a moment. "Find out how they got away from a team of Sweepers."

"What did Jack give you?" Jim turned to Al.

"Right." He pulled a thick envelope out of his pocket. Al handed it over.

Blair snorted as he recognized the intracampus mailer. Jim shot him a sideways glance before pulling out the papers. Scanning through them, Jim swallowed. "You know what's here?"

"Trouble with a capital T." Al took a strong drag off the cigar. "Do you have the dogtag?"

"Are you going to share what's in there with us?" Blair watched as Jim pulled out the bagged tag and pushed it over to Al.

"Nerve gas you said." Jim looked over at Jarod. He turned to Blair. "One of our victims is buried in Arlington. So his family believes."

Blair's face revealed his confusion.

"Tell me you got dental X-rays done."

Sam was taken aback by Al's tone. "Some. Picked out several skulls with distinctive dental work."

"Ziggy, can you work up radiograph images from the data file for the dig? Start pulling records and find any matches." Sammy gave a supporting look to Jarod.

"I'm not positive. There was some strange bone deformation and I determined that there had been exposure to a dilute acid. Beyond that..."

"Not just any nerve gas." "High-end." Jim and Al had spoken almost simultaneously.

"Jim."

"Nerve gases quickly break down into phosphoric acid. Very dilute phosphoric acid. Nothing like stomach or carbolic acid."

"Sam, Ziggy has got some names from dental records. Most of them are listed as A.W.O.L. Several are listed as dying in action. Ziggy can't puncture the security clearances on those assignments."

"Whatever killed them, it wasn't sarin."

Sam and Blair both stared at Al.

"How did you get away from Miss Parker this time?" Al switched subject.

"Blair's got a great arm. This sound like your employer's sort of work?" Jim caught Jarod's eyes.

Jarod, unheard except by Sammie. "Exactly like Mr. Raines."

"What's this about Sandburg's arm?" Simon stepped inside the break room, closing the door behind him. "Something you thought to keep from me?" He crossed his arms as he waited for an answer.

Jim mulled the question. "Sandburg and I had a little run in with Miss Parker." He shrugged.

"That does it. Safehouse for the two of you."

"Like with Maya? These people will make Francisco Ribero look like an amateur." Jim locked eyes with his Captain.

Simon glanced at Blair and then back to Jim. "Then what do you suggest? These people have already tried to destroy the evidence and Jarod with it." He looked over. "Seems you're no longer so valuable."

Sam looked at Sammie.

"I don't think they knew he was there."

Sam turned sharply towards Al.

Simon pulled out a chair and sat. "I want to know exactly what happened."

* * *

Tom pulled shut the lab door, looking back briefly at the nameplate before walking down the hall.

After he'd walked away from Calavicci's quarters Tom had first headed for the office, realizing only as he punched in the code there'd be no working there. He secured the door, purposefully walking nowhere in particular. He hadn't even known Sam was anything but wrapped up in his work. That Sam had left again without Tom knowing gnawed at him. Somehow, Tom found himself before his brother's lab. Forgetting that it should be locked, he walked through the door.

The air of absence was strong in the quiet lab. The missing dust accentuated it. Tom looked over the things left scattered around, slowly pacing. "Sam, what were you thinking? Were you thinking?"

He sat down, searching for answers. Slowly, they crept up on him. It was a battle as Tom tried to hold his ground. Maybe somewhere else he would have had a chance. Still, there, he could visualize Sam's argument.

Little brother had been very persuasive. Tom strode briskly. He was still going to give Sam hell about stepping into the Accelerator. The first time. Captain Beckett headed for the courtroom.

* * *

Simon looked at the four, unbelieving. "I don't know which of you is worse." He gave Sandburg a short nod. _Groceries._ "Now, what are we going to do about this?"

Before any of them could reply, an officer opened the door and headed straight for the sandwich machine. She looked at Al's cigar, to the no smoking sign and back. Banks just shooed the other four out and back to his office.

Sammie tapped the link, refocusing the projection into the office. She looked over at Jarod who nodded that the visor was receiving. She returned her attention forward.

Jim glanced around the office at the fishing plaques. "We draw them to us."

Sam and Blair stared at the detective. Sammie tapped at the handlink rapidly, Jarod looking on.

"Jim." Simon tried to halt the harebrained scheme unvoiced.

"Sam, this is bad. I've got falling probabilities for the leap."

"We can't wait for them to pick us off, sir. We choose the time and place. Have SWAT ready for them."

"It's not going to work." Jarod said the words as he started to lose it, fighting to stay calm.

Sam chose that moment to peek back at Sammie, his concern showing at her expression.

"Just a moment." Sammie smiled brightly before turning around.

Sam watched as she talked gently with 'empty air'.

"You okay?" Sammie rubbed the shirt-sleeved upper arm. She turned back around and looked down at the link again. "It's got to be made to work. Ziggy projects them disappearing from any safehouse with 98% certainty."

Sam glanced questioningly at his Observer.

"Ziggy isn't giving very good odds on them not disappearing, period." Sammie glanced over at Jarod as she concluded.

Al had been watching Jarod while listening to Banks' retort to Ellison. There was something familiar.... "You've been eluding them for some time. Suggestions?"

Sam turned back to Al. "It's going to have to be a shell game."

* * *

Tom slipped into the conference room come court, eyes captured by the television playing. He could just recognize his brother in the crazed face above the straitjacket. Spellbound, the Captain watched as Sam savagely wrestled his arms free from their buckled confinement and then used the jacket to complete his escape. The tape then skipped, showing his brother beating the white walls. The tape was stopped and the lights returned to full.

Tom stood stunned, looking towards Al. His swallow turned into a cough in his dry throat. Calavicci turned. Tom retreated from the court as quickly as he'd come, the door clicking loudly.

The prosecution and the defense also appeared stunned. At once, they recovered themselves and started to speak.

"Approach the bench."

The JAG officers obeyed the directive.

"This piece of evidence was not disclosed." Lieutenant Commander Rabb objected.

"Why wasn't it mentioned to me?" It wasn't even a question as Admiral Chedwiggen bit it out.

"This is a very unusual case. The knowledge that either the United States government has the ability to travel in time or has been defrauded of billions of dollars for alleged same is classified to the highest levels. Your clearances are situational only. Is that understood?"

The admiral pursed his lips. "Yes, sir."

Rabb looked away and then back. "Aye aye."

"Step back."

Each returned to his table, Harm leaning over Al.

"You do have an explanation for that?" Harm stood again. "I motion for a short recess."

"Denied. Court will resume at 0800."

* * *

Sammie hustled Jarod out of the Imaging Chamber. "What was that?!"

Jarod looked at her, shocked.

"I've got enough things to worry about right now without you losing it. Got that?"

Jarod caught her elbows. "Who's losing it now?" He gazed into Sammie's eyes.

She tried to shake Jarod's hold. The easy grip wouldn't budge. She met his eyes. Sammie stepped closer, her breath still rapid. She moved back, trailing Jarod's hands. Doctor Fuller turned.

"Ziggy. Why are Ellison and Sandburg in danger all of a sudden?"

"Doctor Beckett has changed something. Obviously."

Jarod got the same middle distance look. "You only register events after a decision is made." Jarod turned. "The intent wasn't there--" Jarod smiled sickly. "It's because I've stayed in one place too long." The last words of the sentence were spoken to Sammie.

"I've got to go back in. Let Sam know I haven't disappeared. Jarod..." As her words trailed off, she ran back up to the Imaging Chamber and stepped through the door.

"Ziggy, can you find me some maps?"

* * *

Sam looked on as Jim, Simon and Al went through planning the upcoming show. The idea was for Ellison and Sandburg to pick up a tail at Rainier and then pull it along to a more remote location to be clipped by SWAT. 'Jarod' himself would be running interference.

Sammie stepped through the door, Sam reacting to its closing. "Ziggy is showing some improvement in the percentages." She smiled weakly as Sam shifted in his chair. "A few points. You need to go back to the motel." She tipped the handlink while she waited for more.

"Done." Sam covered the reply with a cough.

"Good. Somehow you're going to have to find time to enter the files. Everything?" She looked confused at the link. "Did you get everything out of the room?"

Sam made his excuses and stepped out of the office. He retraced the path to the men's room, this time checking its occupancy. It was empty. Sammie popped in behind him. He turned around with a long-suffering and exasperated expression.

"Starting to remind me of M.I.T." She smiled, looking down at the link.

Sam started to speak and then stopped. "Not everything. Some of the clothes, laptop and a silver case."

"It's got to be stripped." Sammie looked up. "Ziggy, are you going to give me more than that?!" She looked at Sam. "See if you can. It'll make it easier on Jarod."

* * *

Calavicci and Rabb exited the courtroom, guards discreetly behind them. Captain Beckett looked up from his pacing at the end of the hall. Al swallowed at the face full of confusion and anger locked in control. Rabb put a restraining hand on the admiral's arm as they marched past.

"That wasn't Sam." It was all Al had time to say to Tom. He closed his eyes and hoped it was enough. Becketts were nothing if not stubborn.

* * *

Raines sneered at his team of Sweepers, dragging his oxygen tank. "You will acquire these targets." The far wall lit up with a projected image. "Detective Ellison is a former Ranger. You will _not_ damage him." A second picture appeared. "Mr. Sandburg is a college student. You can manage to bring him in alive."

Miss Parker bristled, a retort on the tip of her tongue.

"Miss Parker." Raines turned in acknowledgement of her entrance. "Anticipate and limit their actions. Sandburg is a 'creative' thinker. Don't give him opportunity." He looked straight at Miss Parker. "Again."

* * *

"Home sweet home." Captain Taggart stood in the safehouse living room while Detective Brown locked the door behind Toussaud and Calavicci. "The two bedrooms are pretty much the same." He gestured down the short hall. Brown crossed to the tv and tuned in the game.

Sam and Al regarded the two detectives before heading for the back. Smoothly they self-assigned rooms, each closing the door.

Sam sat down on the bed. How was he going to sneak out of here, get to the motel and sneak back? His rental was in the process of being 'stolen' and Al's car was parked in the police garage. He picked up the laptop and walked to the desk. At least he could be ready to take his 'dictation'.

* * *

Sammie was going through Ziggy's data-compression algorithms. It was unlikely that she'd find a mistake even if there was one. There were simply limits to how many calculations the brain could accomplish.

She should really be working on the projector adaptation, even though it wasn't her specialty. Sammie looked over as Jarod assembled components beside the main console. Everything seemed to be his specialty. She looked at the stack of computer paper thick as a telephone book in her hands.

"This is going to take time to type."

Jarod looked up several minutes later with a smile. "Then you better test this right away." He held up the new link, a cross between an ergonomic remote and fluorescent Jell-o.

Sammie grabbed the control from Jarod, brushing his hand. She double-timed up to the Imaging Chamber and slipped through the door.

"Ziggy!" The strains of Volare from the shower were obviously Al's.

"Sorry, Doctor Fuller." The bathroom vanished, replaced by a bedroom where Sam was just finished pulling on his pajama pants.

Sam double-taked at the blip-in of Sammie. He started to twist his head to one side, looking at the ceiling.

"Ziggy has condensed the files considerably." The 'but' was very clear. Sammie touched the link causing a sheet of paper to appear by the laptop, seemingly propped by thin air.

Sam plucked at the page, his fingers closing through it. He turned, puzzlement his expression.

"Welcome again to where the future is being made today." Sammie focused her gaze about a foot out. She turned her head sharply several times. "Start entering."

Sam moved his fingers over the keyboard. He looked up as he completed to the bottom of the page, to see a new equation at the top. "Ziggy."

"It refreshes when you return to the top line. You can go back by dropping to the bottom." Sammie refocused on Sam. "Ziggy, calibrate the headups to minimize strain. Don't force it, let it come to you." She addressed the AI again. "Don't overcompensate."

* * *

"Jim?" Blair watched as the detective looked out the loft's balcony doors.

Jim turned around. "They're out there. I don't think they know I can see them." He walked over to the couch and sat, scooping up the remote. He turned on the tv, upping the volume to near normal.

"What about surveillance equipment?" Blair whispered, purposely dropping his head forward to let his hair swing before his face.

Jim smiled at that and chuckled. "Parabolic ears and high-power binoculars are good and fine for tv shows... There's just the ones in cars."

"I really don't like this."

"I'm not thrilled either." He extended out an arm in invitation, wrapping it around Blair as the shorter man snuggled in.

"No, I mean I _really_ don't like this. We both know that wasn't because of the case." Blair shifted when Jim didn't say anything. "First, Miss Parker wanted Jarod at all costs and then once we're out of hand she decides to go after you?"

"Targets change."

"Jim..."

Ellison sighed. "Undoubtedly you're right."

"Oh, man."

* * *

Sam touch-typed rapidly, his eyes coursing down and then up again to start a new page. Bing. He shifted slightly, missing the joke he'd have shared with Al about the typist having a carriage return now. Bing. Sam finished the page and squinted his eyes shut. Now he was imagining sounds.

"Bing."

Sam turned around at the faint sound, throwing a beleaguered look.

"Sorry. Just reminded me," she swept her left hand to the right with a practiced arc.

Sam shook his head as he laughed quietly. He stopped as her eyes shifted focus.

"I've got dropping probabilities for Jarod's escape. Ziggy!"

He waited while Sammie listened to something he couldn't hear.

"You've got to go to the motel."

* * *

Al flopped over in the bed, again. He sat up. Obviously, he was following half of Beeks' orders if he couldn't go to sleep on demand. Pulling the blankets aside, he swung his legs to the floor.

The two officers were into their game, cheering and heckling the pixilated players. Taggart looked over. "Admiral. We being too loud?"

"Nah. I'm too used to being overworked. Mind if I join you?"

The other men scooted just a little, making room.

* * *

Sam turned to his Observer with a 'where now?' expression. This was not the tourism board's scenic stroll.

"Down there and over the fence. Take it fast enough and you can catch a bus."

Sam rushed down the alley. At the end, he looked at the wood wall and then jumped it. Sammie was already on the other side as he dropped to the ground.

"That way! Up to the corner."

Sam got there just as the bus pulled up. The doors opened. Sam stepped up the stairs digging into his pocket for the fare. In triumph he pulled out the one and slid it into the fare slot.

Sam slipped into a seat catching his breath, shooting Sammie a glance.

* * *

"I'm in the presence of greatness." Brown mimed an 'I'm not worthy' gesture.

"You remember that." Taggart turned back to the former astronaut. "Wild time to be alive wasn't it?"

"Kick in the butt. Sometimes it felt more like to the face at the time."

"True enough. You've made me hungry though."

Al laughed. "I've said that a few times. Really knew how to put on a table." A yawn broke free. "That's my cue. Have a good night." Al stood, slapping Brown's hand on the way out.

Al headed back to the rooms. Passing Jarod's, he got the strangest feeling. Opening the door he looked in. No Toussaud. The curtain rippled slightly.

Al stood for a moment. Stepping out and closing the door gently, he headed back to the living room. "It's bad to sleep on a empty stomach. How about I make a grocery run?"

* * *

Sam cautiously made his way to the motel room door. Pulling out the key, he unlocked and pushed open the door.

Sydney turned, casual until he recognized the figure. "Close the door." He came over as Jarod complied. "You really are slipping."

"Smoke inhalation will do that." Sam glanced about for his Observer.

Sydney looked perplexed by the comment. "Miss Parker has a new target, Jarod. Detective Ellison and Blair Sandburg." He halted the coming interruption. "She's under orders from Mr. Raines. I don't suppose you've read Mr. Sandburg's thesis?"

"Miss Parker was reading that." Sammie blipped in.

"I've been a little busy."

"It's acquisition."

"This is bad, really bad." Sammie focused on the scrolling data.

"Detective Ellison is a very special man."

"His senses are heightened. It's why he's been reacting to Imaging."

"They are in very grave danger."

* * *

Following Jarod would have been a lot faster with Ziggy. Al wasn't without resources of his own though and he had picked up a few tricks as an Observer. He pulled into the motel parking lot. What was Jarod up to?

* * *

Sam turned, sensing something subliminally.

"What is it, Jarod?"

"It's Al!"

Sam was just able to modify his attack into closing the door as he saw his friend enter. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." At that moment Al noticed the other man. "Doctor Jacob." His eyes narrowed.

"Ziggy, get Jarod in here."

Sam looked at Sydney questioningly.

Sydney looked at the tableau as if examining an exciting chessboard.

"Ellison and Sandburg are in danger."

"What about you? I can't believe this." Al turned. "What is your part?" He regarded his rough contemporary.

"Jacob's my brother." He looked at Sam. "Mr. Raines would be unstoppable."

Jarod stepped into the Imaging Room, the array in place. "Let Doctor Beckett know..." His breath hitched. "If need be, he should allow me to be captured."

"Jarod!"

Sam turned at the outburst.

Sydney looked on fascinated while Al first brought finger to palm, smoothing away the unconscious gesture for the handlink many miles away.

"I've escaped once."

"He's an ex-Ranger..."

"With sense-sensitivities to exploit. And Blair." Jarod smiled. "Forewarned is forearmed."

Sammie shivered. "We're going to get everyone out of this." She turned to Sam. "Get back in the game."

Sam turned, realizing that his distraction had been noticed.

* * *

"Go to sleep, Chief." Jim threw the words of his shoulder, eyes closed.

Blair shock was written on his face. "I thought you were asleep."

Jim rolled over and sat up. "Tomorrow is going down as it goes down. Get some sleep." He leaned in to kiss the shaggy forehead.

* * *

Al stepped out of the all night grocery laden with two bags. He let out a breath when he could see Jarod in the passenger seat. He opened the trunk and put the sacks in, jogging for the driver's door.

Sam watched as Al slipped behind the wheel and buckled in.

"You go back in through the window while I distract the keepers with food."

* * *

"Jim, are you sure this is what you want to do?" Simon's unbuttoned nylon jacket revealed the Kevlar vest beneath.

"I've got to do something." Ellison finished buckling the straps on his vest and slung on his jacket.

"They want you. And not just because of the case." Simon and Jim locked eyes for a moment. "Who are these people?"

"Jack wouldn't say." Blair futzed with the generous sweater. "How do you think they found out?"

"Let's just reel them in."

* * *

"We're in position." Al kept his eyes out, looking through the high-power binoculars. He assented to Banks' close.

Sam glanced to his left only to meet Jarod's eyes in the rearview mirror. He wished he knew just how far back this was. Sam wasn't even sure how long he'd been Leaping for this Al. How long _had_ he been Leaping?

"Hi, Sam." Sammie walked through and into the backseat, lowering into a crouch. Sam jolted at the sudden appearance. "Sorry."

Sam adjusted the rearview so he could just see her. Sammie's hair was pulled back and she looked exhausted. The faded sweatshirt with pushed up sleeves added to the impression.

"You'll be happy to know that they've conclusively identified the remains now. Families are getting their survivor's benefits, closure..."

"Too little."

"Hmp?"

Sam looked over at Al. "Just thinking of those men's families."

"The labs have got very good people. It's a lot. Certainty." Al's voice wavered into a cough.

Beth. Sam wished he could say something. Anything. Instead he had a Leap to finish. "Where is she?"

Sammie looked down at the link. "Zig-gy. She's caught up right now."

Sam sat up straighter.

"Looks like a loop error. She's trying to create sufficient data for the 'ever after' string. Sam, I'm going to have to go." The door opened and Sammie departed into the light. The door shut with a ringing clank.

* * *

Jim and Blair made their way along a mostly deserted portion of campus. Vigilant, Ellison was aware of only the SWAT snipers set out on appropriate rooftops. The earplug of his radio was annoying as it bounced between jacket and Kevlar.

Obscured, men in suits kept watch of the two men. Once they cleared the area of protection, the cue would go out.

"Jim." Blair's voice held the palest tinge of his anxiety. That they were almost to the edge of their trap wasn't lost on him.

"Flying Eagle, they're onto us." Jim looked at Blair and shuttered himself. "We're better. Don't forget it."

Blair smiled. He would pretend Jim believed it, just as Jim made that pretense.

* * *

Miss Parker sneered as the information poured through the earpiece. Raines thinking she was infantry. She checked her Glock and replaced it in the small of her back. Miss Parker strode out cloaked with her fury.

* * *

For knowing what Jim was, the Sweepers were very easy to spot. Rather, hear. On a campus where only some of the professors and the business majors wore hard soled shoes, they were as subtle as pirouetting elephants. Jim rubbed the mike with a finger, wincing. He tuned down his hearing for what he knew would come next.

"Foxes spotted. Get out there!" Simon clutched his scopes futilely, buildings in between his vantage and their position.

Al could see the action. Barely. "You watch." He pushed over the binoculars as he twisted the key and threw the car into motion.

Sam grabbed them, unable to use them until the car got onto road. "They've split up." He could see only Sweepers moving in two different directions.

"That'll buy some time."

* * *

Jim hunkered down behind some student art project. At least he hoped it was; it was ugly, a rusting 'coffee cup' complete with twisted 'steam'. He could no longer pick out Blair.

He waited for the next Sweeper that thought he could take an ex-Ranger.

Blair dropped into the window well just before his tail passed by. He held a hand over his mouth to muffle his breath. He took a moment to pray that anybody not already off to class were late sleepers. He'd had no choice but to run back into campus.

"Brown, tell me you have something." Simon bit out the words frustrated.

"Negative. He knows this campus. Hairboy can take care of himself."

Simon scowled at being so easily read. "Ellison is going to be distracted."

"On it. Out."

* * *

"What are you going to do?" Sam looked at Al opening the car door.

"Give the kid some backup. Show time." Al was out from the wheel and, slapping the door shut, ran carefully for cover.

Sam looked on shaking his head before setting out himself. Time to think like bait.

* * *

Jim knotted the tie and left the gagged and pinioned Sweeper. This was too easy. Soon he'd run out of places to pocket the guns he pulled off them.

Blair had abandoned his hiding hole for a more defensible refuge. Thankfully he was on the older side of Rainier, with its pillars, niches and warren of low walls. His hand on the water control, Blair wrenched it off before the water could more than trickle. "Al."

Al looked at the hose snaking under the bushes. "Not much pressure."

Blair smiled. "Soaker hose."

Al shook his head at the thought of drenched wool. It would hinder any Sweepers caught. "Where's the escape?"

Blair pointed to the far side of the low tree bower. In open sight of entirely too many windows.

There's the other shoe. Jim looked at the mass of Sweepers, a few ones he'd left littering the grounds. "Possum." They'd let him get overconfident and ever further away from his backup.

"We have your friend. He has no use to us without you." Raines stood on the brick terrace above the garden.

"You're bluffing."

Raines caught a Sweeper looking away. "Forget Jarod." With that, Raines fired at Ellison's shoulder. "Let it take effect first."

Sam looked on as Jim slumped. "Why didn't they follow?"

"Scarcity."

As Sam looked over to Sammie he noticed she wasn't talking to him, or solely to him.

"A Sentinel is a first for them. Now, let's do something." She turned towards Sam during the last sentence.

"Where's Blair?"

Sammie looked down at the handlink. "He's safe enough. Al's with him."

Sweepers circled to grab Ellison. They got a nasty surprise as he lashed out, not nearly as unconscious as they'd thought. A second dart stung at his thigh and he stumbled away.

Raines threw down the tranquilizer gun. "No." He forbid the Sweeper.

The Sweeper looked back, gun still extended.

"We track him now. The more he runs the faster he falls." Raines walked down the accessibility ramp, pulling the tank behind.

* * *

"You don't approve of Mr. Raines' plans?" Sydney slipped into step with Miss Parker.

"Never sneak up on a woman with a gun." She looked around. "They could have pulled in Jarod. I would have brought in Jarod. He's off his game. Raines is off his rocker."

"Don't underestimate Mr. Raines. Even as the deadlier of the species."

Miss Parker frowned at the strange statement and Cheshire smile as Sydney strolled away.

* * *

"It might work." Sammie turned from Jarod and back to Sam. "I'm going to try to get through to Detective Ellison. Damn it, Ziggy. Tell me sooner!"

"What is it?"

"I've got her burning out chips. Jarod, can you..."

"I'll handle it. Where do I start?"

"Al's probabilities are going down in free fall." Jarod headed for the door and Sam headed for the last place Sammie had located Sandburg. "Sam..."

Sam turned.

"...Be careful." With that Sammie hit the link and shifted.

* * *

Jim staggered through the Rainier woods, fighting the sedative flowing in his veins. He didn't believe they had Blair. Yet. Sandburg was resourceful. These people had training. Not as much as Brackett, but more than Kincaid. With numbers it didn't look good.

"Don't underestimate the Admiral." Sammie kept the hand with the link in the deep pocket of the labcoat. She'd also loosened her hair for the role.

Ellison blinked. The woman was blurrier than the surrounding trees and more luminous. And less substantial. He reached out a hand. And it went through. He stared as the image rippled around his empty hand.

"Don't do that." She suspected feedback in the gain was inducing very strange patterning.

Jim stretched his fingertips back out, again shimmering the woman like the surface of a pond. He pulled his hand back at the almost sting. A tingle really.

"Blair's okay. Jarod's going to lure them off."

Jim looked up from his fingers. "That didn't work before."

"Ahab may change his sights but habit for the men dies hard."

Jim clenched his jaw. "Which way to Ishmael and Queequeg?"

* * *

Sam looked on stunned as Miss Parker turned her gun from Sandburg to Al and fired. It took him a moment to realize the retort wasn't silenced.

Al looked incredulously at the dart. He dropped, mouthing "go".

Blair looked on in disbelief as Miss Parker slung Al's arm over her shoulder and dragged him away.

Sam turned at the sound in the bushes. He rushed over when he saw it was Ellison falling through the woods. Where was Sammie?

"Sam! Ziggy is spitting out pairs of percentages for Al. Anything before I go?"

"Where did Miss Parker take Al?"

Sammie looked at the handlink. "Can't answer that. I am getting strong probabilities for him taking military transport out of Cascade back to the Project. I'm sorry. I had to lock Gooshie out."

Sam nodded and she virtually dived though the opened door which slammed shut with a clang.

Jim moaned and clamped his hands over his ears. "Blair."

"He's right--" Sam looked over and didn't see the anthropologist. Rustling approached.

"Jim!" The shout was bled of almost all its volume and Blair moved quietly and quickly to the crumpled sentinel. "What happened? You're going to be fine. Tell me what happened. I'm here, nothing's going to happen."

Sam watched as Jim calmed at Blair's ministrations.

"Darts."

"How many?" Sam and Blair asked the question simultaneously.

Any attempted answer was cut off by the sound of running impeded by underbrush and snagging shrubbery. Simon cleared first, waving back the other police into protecting the perimeter.

Blair and Sam relaxed their defense postures, Sam kneeling to examine Ellison.

"I'm surprised he's this conscious." Double of a probably overgenerous dose combined with exertion... "How many?" Would they have used more than two?

"Angel." With that Jim lolled, head pillowed on Blair's thighs.

* * *

"What is that?!" A claxon could be heard low under the Committee head's question.

Al looked at Harm, and then stood. "The doors to the lower levels have sealed. Sir."

"We'll proceed with the questioning. Admiral Chedwiggen."

"Describe the events of Admiral Calavicci boarding military transport Red 467 Delta Charlie."

"He was helped onboard by a beautiful woman. Rather, she handed him over to the personnel that assisted him onto the plane."

"And would you recognize this woman?"

"I'd say. She was approximately 5 feet, 9 inches, 125 pounds. Dark hair, alabaster skin."

The JAG Admiral looked at him curiously.

"She was very striking. Polished. Like her limousine."

"And what was the admiral's condition when he boarded?"

"He'd had a very successful R&R."

Chedwiggen turned away for a small pursed lip smile. "Be more specific."

"He wasn't really aware. He had to be strapped in."

* * *

"We've got to do something about Al!" Blair had let Brown and one of the new detectives hoist Jim up. Once perpendicular to the ground, he was sort of able to walk. More of a shamble really.

Simon grimaced. "Why on my watch?"

"Al?" Jim sounded like he was talking around a cut of meat.

"Miss Parker shot him with a dart. I thought she was going to get me."

"Figured you were too much trouble." He sounded less slurred. "Simon." He lurched out of his bearers' hold to grip Banks' shoulder. He directed the taller man away from the others. "I don't have to tell you..."

"Of course not. We'll get after him as soon as--"

"We don't have that time."

Simon just caught the detective as he finally passed out. "There's going to have to be."

* * *

Sammie pulled out another board, calling out chip numbers as she plucked off burnt ones. Jarod handed over the requested chips and watched as Sammie repaired it and started on yet another board.

"What was happening?"

"Miss Parker acquired Al instead of Blair."

"She's cutting her losses. If she learns about the Project..."

"That's the last one. Gooshie is going to kill me." The unlit blocks in the console suggested a temporary solution. "Jarod. I need you to go into the Waiting Room."

"He's going to Leap soon."

Sammie's eyes said it all before she turned to step up to the Imaging Chamber. She twisted her head back only to see the Waiting Room door shut.

* * *

"Hey, beautiful. We don't need restraints." Al forced his eyes into cooperation. The sight of Miss Parker with a big needle was like a bucket of seawater.

"Oh, but we were just starting the party." She snapped the rubber tubing tied around his arm. She inserted the needle into the vein.

"Calavicci, Albert. Rear Admiral. Serial number 261-5145-33"

Miss Parker smiled. "You'll tell me everything I want to know."

* * *

Sam startled and then looked in relief when he saw Sammie sitting next to him in the car. He looked at her hopefully.

"It'll hold. I'm trying to compensate... Where's Cascade Motors?"

"Cascade Motors?"

"There isn't a Cascade Motors." Banks had become familiar with just about every car lot and mechanic.

"There is a Cascade Motors and Models." Blair volunteered. "Off and on, anyway."

"Where do you learn these things?" Simon looked into the backseat. "This once and future business have an address or is it like Brigadoon?"

"16509 Olympia Blvd. Sometimes you can see the planes coming in or flying out." Blair held onto Jim's shoulders in front of him as Simon turned.

"Air Force base?" Sam looked at Sammie, who twisted one hand in a abbreviated shrug.

"Little airstrip. A lot longer than the military ones." Blair smirked.

"It's not funny." Jim looked into the backseat. "Where'd she come from?"

Sam forced himself not to look at Sammie. Blair stared at the empty air and back at Jim.

"I think it's the tranks and Ziggy's misalignment in coherence. Boosting his reception."

"She sounds like you, Blair."

Sam smiled and turned towards Sammie.

"Focus on finding Al, detective."

"Jim..."

"She's right. Time to get Al."

* * *

"Tell me something I _don't_ know." Miss Parker dragged on the newly lit cigarette. "Not yesterday's news."

"Not my fault you're so well informed. You hear the Surgeon General's warning?"

"He's got you there." Sydney stayed in the shadows. "I thought you were hunting Jarod?"

"I will." She turned back to her captive audience. "Tell me something I can use."

"Your room or mine?"

Miss Parker was not amused. She shot a glance to where Sydney had been. It was empty now.

* * *

"Jim, let the others handle this." The small warehouse was completely surrounded by Cascade's finest.

"I can find them faster." He fumbled with the buckle, finally getting it loose and the door open.

Simon looked at Ellison, nearly unable to walk. His expression shouted 'How?'

Jim stared back between Jarod and Blair. He rushed out to the building in his best stealth crouch.

Sam glanced around, worried about Al--in both times. That's when he spotted Sydney. He bolted from the car.

"What is it?" Simon looked in the two directions. He heard the snick of a door latch. "Don't even think it, Sandburg."

* * *

Jim snuck into the small warehouse, following the woman's lead. His senses were still reeling from the tranquilizer darts.

Slowly he made his way, finally finding the right room. Al was strapped down in a very impressive impromptu interrogation theatre. Jim thought out his plan.

"Since you're into bondage, you must know about ropes. You fasten the two ends together and your life is a circle."

Miss Parker turned in interest.

* * *

"Jarod, it's a trap. Mr. Raines is using her as bait. You've got to get out of here."

"What do you get out of this? Why do you stay at the Centre?"

"Jarod, you don't have much time. They'll close the net and you'll all disappear. I doubt you'd be in my care."

"Where are they?" Sam looked on in frustration as the older man walked away. Sammie wouldn't return until Ellison got Al out. He loped back to the car.

"We're going to have company. Can you have Al's car brought to one of the exit roads from the airstrip?"

"What do you have planned?" Blair looked over Simon's shoulder.

"Same idea. When you and Ellison are surrounded by cops and military, I'll be their preferred target again."

Simon put in the call back to the CPD.

Jim and Al came out of the small structure, neither really able to stand. Sam rushed out to them and slipped between them before they could pull each other down. He guided them to the car. Blair herded them in, pulling the door shut behind him

"The next transport leaves in 15 minutes." Sammie looked at the link. "I'm getting rising probabilities. Just meet that plane!"

"You heard the lady, let's get out of here." Jim tapped Simon on the shoulder.

Banks ignored it and threw the car in motion anyway.

Sam turned at a strange feeling. Al was blinking oddly and staring at him. "Oh, boy." Sam was too stunned to put any voice to the mouthed words as he slumped into the passenger seat.

* * *

"Would you agree with Captain Kestrel's assessment of the person that assisted Admiral Calavicci onto the transport?" Harm examined the witness.

Al watched as the officer on the stand changed.

"It was definitely Captain Ellison. That was almost as much of a shock as pulling the admiral on board."

"How would you describe his condition?"

"Well, they both looked like they didn't care about not catching any fish."

"Are you saying _they_ were drunk?"

"It was my first thought. Second one to be truthful. Later on in the flight we realized that the admiral was wearing a flak jacket. Police issue. We had it sent back with the next transport to Cascade."

"That'll be all." Harm returned to his seat.

* * *

Sammie maintained a stream of probabilities, keeping Sam apprised of the quickly converging Sweepers. Her mind was years away, across the meters to the Waiting Room. It was unlikely that Jarod would remember any of this; the Swiss Cheese effect worked both ways, on Doctor Beckett and on leapees.

Simon pulled onto the tarmac, Jarod diving out and running round to pull first Ellison and then Al out.

"Sam?"

"Yeah, Al."

"Been you all this trip." Al held on tight. "I've got to get on that plane?"

"I'll see you soon." He handed Al over to Jim and turned away.

"Hi, kid." Al stood in his dress blues, unlit cigar in his hand, a link in the other. He worked to hide the signs of his mad dash from the courtroom to Imaging Chamber.

"Al!"

Al turned in Ellison's grasp before slumping deadweight. Jim dragged him the rest of the way to the transport and deposited him into the arms of the personnel there.

"You've got to run." Al pointed at the cars pulling up. "Come on!" He advanced in placement a little ways.

Starting to run, Sam looked at Al oddly.

"Gooshie isn't going to be happy once he sees Ziggy. Good thing he's already had his vacation. Everything is fine. There it is. Oh, make a note for Jarod to drop off the car at McCord."

Sam slipped behind the wheel smoothly as the officer relinquished the driver's seat. Hurriedly, he found a pen and wrote the note.

"See you later, Sam." Al watched the blue light envelop his friend. Then the Imaging Chamber was empty.

* * *

Sammie lowered her hand and turned away from the Waiting Room glass. Jarod had Leaped. "Ziggy, can you tell if Jarod made it?"

"I still show records for most of the Pretends listed after April 1997."

"And now?" Sammie knew as she asked the question Ziggy wouldn't answer. "I better find Gooshie for you."

* * *

"What do we do if they come back?" Simon looked at Sandburg and Ellison, then to Jack Kelso.

"Don't worry about it. For a few years." He waited for them to digest the warning. "This is more publicity than the Centre wants. The players involved will be more than busy enough."

"They're living interesting times." Jim smiled coldly.

Jack joined him, Blair and Simon looking confused.

* * *

Jarod pulled up to the gatehouse in the convertible, wearing a Marine Corps uniform. "I'm delivering this vehicle."

The End


End file.
